Servant of the Night
by Shadowgeist1204
Summary: Legendary Energy Research; Subject 009; Code Name: Moone. That's all I am to them: a girl crossed with Lunala. But to others, I am not something, I am someone. Along with all of my fellow test subjects, this is our story... *Disclaimer: I only own my OCs; not Pokemon Sun and Moon.*
1. Prologue

"This is the last of them, sir," a white-uniformed man saluted. "However, I still don't see why we must use them; they're only little ones."

"It's all in the name of science," the superior stated, his green sunglasses glinting malevolently. "Besides, no one will miss them; I've personally made sure of it. Now which number will we give this one?" he asked, gesturing to the soundproof metal box, mounted on wheels.

"It is the ninth of them, sir," the lower-ranked man replied.

"Very well," the other concurred. "Then this one will be Subject 009. Take it to the labs for analysis. Chop chop."

The man saluted before wheeling the box to the elevator. With a push of a button, the elevator descended down to the lower floors. Once at the desired floor, the man wheeled the box down the white and gray halls, with a white-uniformed woman joining him.

"Who is this one, brother?" the woman asked.

"This one has no name," the male replied. "Chief Faba wishes to call it Subject 009. I was ordered to bring it for analysis."

"The tests for the ninth subject were to be delayed until President Lusamine sees it," the woman relayed.

"The Chief sounded quite confident that the President would approve, sister," the man recalled as the two reached the lab. The man passed the subject's prison to a masked lab assistant. The assistant nodded to the siblings in thanks before bringing the box into the lab.

"President Lusamine wanted a female to be Subject 009," the female recalled.

"And a female is what I got, sis," the older sibling replied. "I made sure of it."

* * *

"So this is the ninth test subject," a blonde woman mused as she looked over the form on the experimental bed on the other side of the glass. Lying there was an unconscious pale-skinned girl, held to the table with iron bands on her ankles, wrists, and midsection. The tiny, six-year-old girl wore a thin, white gown that slightly rose and fell in time with the girl's shallow breathing. A single wire connected to her left wrist monitored her vitals on a screen.

"Just as you wished it to be, ma'am," the lab assistant confirmed. "We only kept her sedated until you came to oversee the tests. Now, we only need your permission and the code name and research assignment for Subject 009."

"Good," the woman smirked, lime-colored eyes narrowing. "Subject 009 seems sufficient for the tests. You may proceed; show me the results when you're done. Keep her heavily sedated during the tests. Let her code name be... Moone, like the altar of the same name. Oh, and use the DNA acquired from the legendary pokemon that was collected a while ago."

"Of course, President Lusamine," the masked person bowed as the blonde left the room. Once she was gone, the person turned to the computer. After typing the desired code name into the computer file, the scientist entered a command and submitted it.

A robotic arm lowered to the unconscious subject. The pen-like end of the arm turned yellow as it heated up, inching closer to the girl's forearm. Just as it began to scratch the pale skin, the robotic arm burned permanent letters and numbers into the skin. The girl's peaceful face contorted in pain, but the girl remained unconscious. Once the robotic arm was retracted and cooled down, the girl was officially branded as a test subject. Tears fell from the girl's closed eyes, but the lab scientist was already preparing the tests.

More robotic arms lowered over the girl. One took a blood sample from her wrist. Another attached wires to her temples to monitor brain activity - which was surprisingly active, given that she was unconscious. A couple of others attached needles and wires to her body. The needles injected dark blue liquid into her bloodstream, and the wires hummed as they sent shocks of electricity through the girl's body.

The girl began to twitch and writhe against the iron bands. She screamed a bit in agony, eyes briefly opening despite the sedatives in her system, revealing gray eyes that were turning violet. The mark of a red eye glowed beneath the female's sideswept bangs as the blue liquid took effect. The girl's white hair instantly grew longer and turned to a shade of bluish purple that was almost black, while a few occasional strands remained silver.

"The pokemon DNA is proving compatible with the subject's body," mused the scientist as the tests ended. "And we didn't lose her on the first try this time." The wires and needles retracted, leaving only the one monitoring her vitals. The girl silently sunk back into her sleep-like state, relieved and exhausted. He took the printed results from the computer and gave them to a lab assistant, who left the room. "Soon, little girl," the scientist whispered in the girl's direction. "Soon you will become a full-fledged cross between people and pokemon. You will be neither entirely human nor entirely pokemon. You'll be an outcast; a hybrid. From this day forward, your DNA will forever hold a part of a legend."

* * *

A bespectacled woman watched the lab assistant from another lab. She frowned sadly, having heard the girl's screams. She knew the girl was just forced onto a long, painful road; one that she may have to endure for a long time.

A tiny whimper pulled the woman's attention back to the creature on the table, with a blonde boy standing silently beside it. The blonde gripped the red and white ball in his hand, waiting for the lady to speak. The creature pawed at the table nervously, eyes gleaming under the heavy iron mask it wore.

"Go, young Master Gladion," the woman whispered, gripping the boy's shoulders. "Take Type:Null and leave this place. When you're both stronger, return and rescue the children held here: your sister, and all the subjects that have been kidnapped. But until then, make yourself invisible to the Aether Foundation." She turned to the pokemon. "Type:Null, protect your trainer, and bear him safely through this dark path of life. When the time comes, destroy President Lusamine's deranged plans; but always remember me as a friend."

The blonde boy and creature nodded silently and firmly. The boy retracted the creature into the ball, his bright green eyes now brimming with determination. With a final look at his only friend, the boy ran to the elevator. Running away from his friend, his sister, and all the test subjects he was now destined to save.

And, most importantly, away from his deranged mother, who started this whole mess.


	2. Chapter 1

Subject 009 floated silently in the capsule of pale blue liquid she was placed in. It's been at least nine years since she first found herself here. Her thick, long hair swirled over her crouched form and thin, white gown like a dark-colored cocoon. At this point, she had both a red eye on her forehead, and a blue, crescent-like symbol on the base of her throat. She was covered in an array of wires and tubes that only allowed her face to be fully seen.

She was only one, among a group of nine.

Subject 009 was part of a row of nine capsules, each also full of liquid. The test subjects only could catch mere glimpses of each other as the scientists worked tirelessly around the alluring yet unnerving group. Each capsule had a label that read the number, code name, and assigned legendary pokemon of each subject. Each subject also wore white clothes as they floated in the capsules; the girls wore a white dress, while the boys wore a white shorts jumpsuit.

Subject 001, code name: Emerald, was a pale, long green-haired, yellow-eyed girl. All over her limbs were scaly yellow circles and lines as a yellowish-green mark was etched on her forehead, and her long hair looked almost like a tail. Her assigned legend was a picture of something akin to a green snake with arms and similar yellow designs, but that was all that could be made out.

Subject 002, code name: Ruby, was a young, brown-skinned boy with short, dark red hair and dark yellow eyes. His body was littered with black designs, and his back appeared rigid and spiked. A strange, bright red symbol was on his forehead. His assigned legend was a red, reptilian creature with black markings and silver spikes.

Subject 003, code name: Sapphire, was a tan-skinned girl with golden eyes and long, deep blue hair. Her skin was covered in red markings, with a bright blue symbol on her forehead. Her body looked like it was almost _built_ to handle the liquid she floated in. Her assigned legend was a blue fish-like animal with red marks and a ribbon-like tail.

Subject 004, code name: Diamond, was a tan-skinned boy with medium-length midnight blue hair and red eyes. His body was littered with scaly, pale blue veins. His back also appeared to be sprouting spikes, along with a sort of white gemstone on his forehead. The scientists would often fuse metal to his body, giving him an armored appearance. His assigned legend was a four-legged blue creature with rigid, steel armor.

Subject 005, code name: Pearl, was another pale girl with red eyes and short silver hair. She had purplish-pink scale markings on her limbs, and a sort of pink half-sphere glittered on her forehead. White, wing-like projections protruded from her shoulder-blades. She also had bony plates fused to her wrists. Her assigned legend was an armored, white creature with similar markings.

Subject 006, code name: Black, was a dark-skinned boy with medium-length black, bright blue-tipped hair and red eyes. Like Subject 005, he had black wing-like protrusions jutting out his shoulder-blades. His skin was blotched with many black, scaly patches that looked slightly like armor. His assigned legend was a black, winged lizard with a cone-shaped tail.

Subject 007, code name: White, was a pale-skinned girl with long white hair and fiery blue eyes. She appeared to have white feathers growing out of her ankles and wrists where the iron bands would normally go. Gray bands of scales encircled her neck, wrists, and shins. Her assigned legend was a white, feathered creature with large arm-wings and a flaming tail.

And finally, there was Subject 008, code name: Sunne. He was a pale-skinned boy with short, thick white hair and pale blue cat-like eyes. He had orange rings on his wrists and ankles, and a blue eye that marked his forehead, along with an orange sun-like symbol on the base of his throat. He was assigned to a legend that looked like a white big cat with a sun-shaped mane.

Subject 009 never properly met the other subjects, - the scientists preferred the subjects go through tests individually - but she was almost glad to know she wasn't alone. That a group of other people knew what she was going through. But even so, she was so lonely in the silence she was encased in. Oftentimes, when she had the strength to open her eyes, she would study her own assigned legend: a giant bat-like creature with the starry sky on its wings. The creature had golden crescents on the outer edge of its wings. 9 could compare said crescents to the bony scythe-like protrusions from her own shoulder-blades; they seemed to develop faster than the others, and have already shown their golden color. She often wondered what those things were for; they were pretty painful as they developed.

Out of nowhere, extremely loud screeching and red lights filled the room and probably the entire building. An employee paused near the door, shouting something about someone they called "the President" - it sounded like something bad happened. The masked scientists ran out of the lab, joining many employees in trying to find out what caused it. Unfortunately a bumbling computer lab assistant accidentally pushed a button before running off. The second he left, electricity began surging through the bodies of the test subjects.

Of _course_ he had to activate the electrocution command.

All the subjects screamed in pain from within the capsules.

Or should I say, all except for one: Subject 006.

Instead of writhing in agony like all the others, 6 looked as if he was gaining power. Streaks of his hair began to light up a bright sky blue. The wings on his back grew larger and became covered in scales, and his fingernails grew long and sharp. He opened his gleaming eyes, Electric-Type power surging through his entire being.

And all the technology in the room exploded.


	3. Chapter 2

Wicke heard an incredibly loud explosion from one of the labs. To her horror, it was the one where the LER subjects were held. Paying no mind to the irritating alarm or panicking employees and scientists, Wicke went to the lab, finding the edge of the sliding door to be scorched. Fearing the worst, the woman cautiously opened the door and looked inside.

What she saw was a terrifying shock, and yet a crushing relief. Nine boys and girls, each branded with a number and code name and wearing blackened white clothes, lay unconscious on the white floor. The glass capsules were broken apart, the wires and tubes were disconnected from the children's bodies, and the computer was seemingly destroyed from the inside. Most of them looked like they were electrocuted, except for Subject 002 - the lucky one who ended up with Ground-Type energy - and Subject 006. Seeing as the clothes of the sixth subject were blackened the most, Wicke assumed he was the one who caused the explosion. Seeing the computer screen only proved it: the frozen monitor was locked on showing the electrocution command.

However, Subject 009 seemed to be missing her golden scythe-wings. It was as if they were never even there to begin with. Were they blown off in the explosion? Or have they fully developed and detached? If the latter were the case, it would make sense seeing as Subject 009 held Ghost-Type energy.

The situation became clear to Wicke as she looked over the scene once more. When the alarm went off, someone must've accidentally activated the electrocution command. Zapping the subjects for longer than the 60-second limit set mainly for Subject 006, the boy's Electric-Type power was overloaded by the electricity. The boy's Legendary Energy then exploded, thus destroying the computer's CPU and the systems that held the children as prisoners for so long.

 _Faba would not be very pleased if he caught wind of this,_ Wicke thought with a shiver. She had already heard that President Lusamine had been brought back to the Aether Foundation by Guzma, Luna, and Lillie. The medical team said her condition was unstable, and the President's younger daughter explained that her mother had voluntarily fused with a dangerous Nihilego. As is, Lusamine will be kept in the President's quarters, which will be quarantined until further notice.

"What's wrong, Wicke?" a young voice asked. The woman turned to see Luna approaching the lab, her Decidueye following alongside her.

"It's a bit of a dark secret," Wicke replied vaguely with a cringe, stepping away from the lab entrance. The young trainer looked into the room, gasping in shock at what she saw.

"What happened in there? Who are those people?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

Wicke sighed. "These were the test subjects of the Legendary Energy Research project that was founded by President Lusamine and organized by Faba. Apparently, the chaos over the President's condition provided just the right conditions to set them free. Young Master Gladion was planning to free them all at the first chance given; no need for that now."

"But we have to get them to the infirmary!" Luna cried. "They look like they've been hurt! And how will Lillie and Gladion react? Or Faba or Lusamine, for that matter?"

"I am quite uncertain of those questions," Wicke admitted sadly. "All we can do is tell them that the LER project is disbanded after this incident. The computer holding all the data of the project was destroyed after the explosion. The good news: after nine years, these children are finally free. The bad news: I doubt Faba will like having all his hard-earned data destroyed by a mere accident."

"Knowing Faba, that would be an issue," Luna considered. "But that doesn't justify the fact that they need help. Decidueye, help Wicke bring those people to the infirmary. I'll go get more help from the employees." The green-hooded bird nodded, so its trainer ran off to go upstairs.

* * *

Gladion silently walked out of the ferry and into the Aether Foundation docking area. He got a call from his old friend Wicke that the LER test subjects had bombed one of the labs - _S_ _erves them right for crossing teens with legendary pokemon,_ the blonde thought - and that he had to come see them in the infirmary. There was almost nobody at the docks, which both relieved him and unnerved him at the same time. Going to the elevator, Gladion went down to the bottom floor.

Turning left after leaving the elevator, Gladion hurried to the infirmary, finding Wicke with Luna and Lillie at the entrance. Lillie hugged her older brother in greeting, glad that he decided to come. Stepping aside, Wicke and Luna followed the blonde boy into the infirmary.

It seemed that Subjects 002 and 006 had both awoken first. They both were already up and about, anxiously looking after their fellow test subjects, especially Subject 003. The other seven subjects were still unconscious, each with an oxygen mask and an electrocardiogram. Gladion quietly approached the bed where Subject 009 was resting. Her breathing was shallow against the mask, with her branded arm above the bed linens.

"She's nothing like what I expected," the blonde mused, tracing the marks on her arm. "You told me this one was supposed to have some sort of wings on her back."

"Her wings weren't there when I found the children in the lab," Wicke admitted. "Then again, Subject 009 was crossed with Lunala; her wings are likely to be pure Ghost-Type energy."

Gladion remained silent, his hand carefully brushing away the sleeping girl's bangs to see the red eye. As his finger ghosted over the mark, the eye began to glow bright red. Memories of pain and suffering surged through the blonde's head, and he felt a sensation of being electrocuted and pricked with all sorts of needles, seeing out of a liquid-filled capsule. He jerked his hand away in fright, and the sensation and images were gone.

"Big brother!" Lillie gasped.

Gladion was panting heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. He forced himself to take a deep breath and get his racing heart rate back under control. He felt the same way as when he witnessed the experiments involving his Type:Null, now Silvally. Almost in response to the drawn parallel, the pokemon in question left its pokeball by itself, appearing at its trainer's side. The large pokemon lowered his head to the dark-haired girl, anxiously sniffing her. Gladion gently stroked the silver-furred neck of the Synthetic Pokemon.

"I know, bud," he muttered into his companion's ear. "This girl is just like you."


	4. Chapter 3

After telling Gladion about what happened to his mother, Wicke asked the Young Master if he would oversee the Aether Foundation while his mother was out of commission. The young blonde agreed, as his sister was planning to leave for the Kanto region to find a way to fully cure Lusamine of Nihilego's toxins. Fulfilling his promise to Wicke, Gladion completely disbanded the Legendary Energy Research project. He was planning to have Subjects 001-007 sent off to the regions of their respective assigned legends once they all fully recovered; he also decided to address them by their code names. Faba was not too pleased when he got the news of his disbanded project, but managed to hold his temper.

Once Luna heard about Ultra Beasts wreaking havoc in Alola, she had to leave Aether Paradise in order to help get them under control. She figured that her twin brother, Sol, was also planning to help. Wicke gave Luna the basic information about the Ultra Beasts before sending her off.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Silvally kept a close watch on the sleeping test subjects for the rest of the day, at its insistence. It was already introduced to Ruby and Black, who gladly approved of the pokemon's company. (It was a miracle that they still knew how to walk, read, write clearly, and other things; after all, they were all captured at around age six.) Out of all of them, Silvally stayed closest to Sunne and Moone. It was no surprise, seeing as the two were crossed with the Alolan Legendary Pokemon. Ruby hovered around Sapphire and Emerald, while Black stayed with White.

* * *

When night fell, Silvally had no choice but to return to his master for the evening. Black and Ruby, exhausted from all the excitement of their first day of freedom, also had to be escorted to some spare beds in the rooming area. There was no change in any of the other subjects' conditions by the time they turned in. Ruby and Black were planning on returning to their friends first thing tomorrow.

But, a few hours after lights out, a four-legged creature sneaked out of a lab, its iron mask muffling its breathing. It detected a familiar smell, one that it remembered when it was first created, and wanted to find it. Following the misty, yet noticeable scent, the creature treaded out into the hall, careful of its front claws against the tiled floor.

The creature followed its nose to a room that had a golden symbol on the door and a red cross-like design above it. When it got close, the door slid open, allowing the creature inside. It tracked the scent to a dark-haired girl sleeping in a bed with a beeping machine attached to her wrist. The girl seemed to be in a nightmare, anxiously twitching and panting against the mask on her face. Pitying the poor girl, the creature rubbed its mask against her arm and hand laying above the blanket that was otherwise draped over her. In response, the female's eyes slowly opened, revealing their violet hue.

Moone slowly sat up in the bed she found herself in, taking the mask off her face. She found it a relief that she wasn't strapped on a table or floating in a capsule, but it was also rather strange. She stared into the eyes of the creature at her bedside, hearing the pokemon's voice echo from within the iron mask it wore.

"{Hello, friend,}" the creature greeted quietly in its pokemon language.

 _Hello, I think,_ the girl replied telepathically. _What happened? The last thing I remember was Subject 006's power blowing up the lab._

"{Then you were all brought here,}" the creature replied. "{I'm a Type:Null that was from the lab next-door to the one you and your friends were in. The 'Young Master' of this place has supposedly disbanded the project you were a part of. He also wanted the people here to call you by your code name as opposed to your subject number. That's what the master Silvally said, anyway.}"

 _Okay, so why did you come to me first instead of one of the others?_

"{I remember your scent. I believe that I was created at the same time you were brought here. That would be the only reason why I only know your scent, and the others are unfamiliar.}"

"There you are, big guy," a female employee smiled as she entered the infirmary, armed with a flashlight. "I was getting worried when you weren't in the lab. What in the world would've made you come -" she stopped when the beam of the flashlight found a petrified Moone. The two stared at each other, one with curiosity and shock, the other with paralyzing fear.

"I see," the woman whispered after a long silence. "That Type:Null was created just before you were taken to Aether Paradise. He must've gotten your scent as you were taken to the LER lab. I should know; it was my older brother who brought you here." The woman noticed the teen's shaking, and the electrocardiogram displayed her speeding heart rate and heavy breathing. "It's okay, Moone. I'm not going to hurt you. You and your friends are free now; you don't need to be afraid of me or anyone else here."

 _How do you know my code name?_ Moone asked in the employee's mind.

"Everyone here at Aether Paradise knows your code names now," she replied. "I'm honestly not surprised that the test subject crossed with Lunala would wake up from unconsciousness at almost midnight."

 _How can I be sure I can trust any of you people? I don't want to be a test subject anymore! For all I know, you'll stick me back into one of those capsules like before. Or strap me to one of those tables while electrocuting me. Or even try to kill me like_ he _did._

"Moone, calm down," the woman said gently. "I assure you, none of that will happen to you ever again. Young Master Gladion has made sure that Chief Faba won't touch a hair on any of your pretty little heads. Please, Moone; trust me, and I'll bring you and Type:Null into the moonlight."

Moone saw the sincerity in the woman's eyes as she spoke. She looked to the Type:Null at her bedside, who gave her a single nod. Seeing the desperate hope and longing in the pokemon's eyes, the teen looked back to the employee. _All right,_ Moone nodded, _we'll trust your words._

The woman grinned. "Great. I'll be waiting just outside the door," she told the two as she went to the entrance to the infirmary.

Moone cautiously climbed out of the bed while Type:Null unplugged the electrocardiogram to silence it, allowing Moone to remove the wire from her wrist. She was rather unsteady, holding onto the pokemon's neck to try getting her balance. She attempted to take a step, but nearly fell to the floor. She realized that her once-human feet were replaced by bony crescents, with the skin fading to gold around them. Type:Null noticed the girl's predicament with her hybrid body, and turned to invite Moone onto him.

"{Hop onto my back,}" it suggested. "{It would be easier and faster for us both. Besides, I'm big enough to carry you, Moone.}"

 _Good idea,_ Moone agreed, climbing onto the chimeric pokemon and holding onto its neck with her claw-like hands. _I'll have to get back to learning how to balance on these sickles-for-feet I have._

"{Sounds like a plan to me,}" Type:Null remarked as the two left to follow the employee.


	5. Chapter 4

Type:Null and Moone followed after the employee in silence. They went up the elevator to the entrance to Aether Paradise. The moment Moone was brought into the moonlight, she felt gentle, but strong power surge through her body. It was like a great weight rose off her shoulders and flew off into the starry sky. A sense of calm washed over her, and she felt like a part of her had just broken free to rejoice in the silvery light and all its serene beauty.

She wished she could stay that way forever.

The increase in her lunar power caused two golden crescents to materialize behind her shoulder-blades, held in place by only psychic power. The employee looked in awe at the entranced hybrid. The silver strands of her long, dark violet hair lit up in the moonlight like shooting stars, and the golden crescents behind her glittered like lunar wings.

"I guess you already like being in the moonlight," the employee mused.

Moone snapped out of her trance and looked at the white-uniformed woman. _Yes, I do like it; love it, even._

"Hey, since you were crossed with Lunala, you can utilize Psychic- and Ghost-Type energy. That would explain how your scythe-wings are back and hovering behind you like that."

Moone looked behind her, noticing the floating crescents. She didn't realize they even appeared, yet they moved like extensions of her body. Considering the possibility of psychic power, Moone closed her eyes and concentrated. She visualized herself being picked up by the moonlight that poured over her ghostly form. After hearing two gasps, she opened her eyes, seeing that she was floating in the air, above Type:Null's back. The girl was in awe at how she was able to fly, using the psychic powers she developed over the nine years she was a test subject. She spun, twirled, ascended, and dove in perfect control, not needing to worry about the sharp, golden blades that replaced her feet. Her scythe-wings followed her every movement, staying directly behind her shoulders.

"{Your true powers are officially unmasked, Moone,}" Type:Null commented in approval.

Moone smiled down at the pokemon and the woman as she flew through the inviting, calming night sky, her shadow washing over them. _If this is what freedom is like, I don't ever want it to end._

* * *

Silvally's eyes snapped open, and he lifted his head off the floor. He was picking up a familiar smell, and sensed familiar energy coming from the curtained window. He stood up and looked at the beds that held his trainer and his trainer's sister. Approaching his sleeping master, Silvally nudged the blonde boy awake with his nose.

"Huh? What's wrong, bud?" Gladion asked groggily.

Silvally huffed and pointed at the window with the crest on his head. A human-like shadow swept over the white curtains from outside. Gladion jerked awake at the shadow and climbed out of bed to open the curtains. There was a female form flying in the moonlight, her shadow leading to one of the employees and a Type:Null on the ground. The girl's long, thick hair trailed a few inches below her blade-like feet.

"It's her," Gladion breathed. "It's Moone." He went to shake his sister awake. "Lillie. Lillie, wake up."

The blonde girl yawned. "Is something the matter, big brother?"

"It's one of the test subjects," Gladion whispered. "Moone is awake, and she's flying just outside." He pointed at the window, where the girl in question was hovering in the air.

Lillie's bleary eyes blinked into focus, widening at the sight. "So that's what Moone really looks like," she awed.

Silvally tapped his foot, standing impatiently at the door.

"And Silvally looks like he wants us to go and meet her," Gladion presumed, putting on his hooded vest and belt after throwing Lillie her sweatshirt and backpack. Lillie nodded and put on her sweatshirt and backpack before following her brother and the Synthetic Pokemon outside.

When the three came outside, they were greeted by the female employee and Type:Null from the downstairs lab. The Type:Null backed away in respect for its evolved form, while the employee bowed to the two politely. The former test subject descended to hover in front of the blonde siblings and larger pokemon.

"You must be Moone," Gladion mused to the girl.

 _Why do you ask?_ Moone demanded. _Who are you? Why don't I know you? What do you want?_

"Slow down, Moone," the blonde girl soothed the hybrid. "I'm Lillie, and this is my brother Gladion and his Silvally. We never properly met before. We don't want anything from you; we just want you all to be free after your nine-year ordeal."

"{Why won't you land on the ground?}" Silvally inquired.

 _I would if I could, but I can't quite stand on these things,_ Moone frowned, pointing at the sickle blades on the ends of her legs.

"These two were hoping to see the moonlight for the first time, Master Gladion," the employee explained. "This Type:Null was created at the same time as when Moone first came here; that's how they knew each other."

"I see," Gladion observed, watching as Moone hovered to the masked pokemon, sitting on its back. "In that case, why don't you keep that one, Moone? It obviously knows you already, and you both deserve to see the region you were supposed to live in. And I wouldn't be surprised if that Type:Null wants to see it by your side."

"{It would be nice to finally see Alola,}" Null considered. "{But I can wait until your friends are back to 100%.}"

Moone nodded in agreement. _Sure. I'll accept your offer, Gladion. However, we're going to wait until the others are back to full-strength._ _I want to be sure that they're all somewhere safe and are able to take care of themselves and each other._

"That's something we can agree to," Lillie grinned. "Black and Ruby said the same thing: they'll wait until all nine of you are ready. We're planning on sending them back to their appropriate regions: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire will go to Hoenn; Diamond and Pearl will go to Sinnoh; Black and White will go to Unova; and you and Sunne will remain here in Alola."

 _I like the sound of that, Lillie,_ Moone replied. _It's only fair that the other subjects go to where their assigned legendary pokemon live._

"One other thing," Gladion halted, turning to the employee. "You never told us your name."

"I'm Muria," the woman introduced herself. "My older brother is Keji. We moved to Alola from the Johto region when we were little."

 _That must be a pretty long way away,_ Moone mused.

"Hey, the sun is rising," Lillie spoke up, pointing towards the breaking dawn in the east.

Moone sensed a surge of strange psychic power coming from the building, turning to the entrance. _And it l_ _ooks like we have another one on their way out._ Everyone looked to see a pale-skinned boy stumbling outside.

Sleeves of white fur covered his arms and legs, stopping at the orange rings on his wrists and ankles. His feet were replaced by furry hind paws with black fur on the toes and bottoms. A single lock of beach-blonde hair on the back of his head was extraordinarily long, reaching to his feet like a tail, while the rest spread out like a thick mane. What gave away his identity was his evident increase in strength as he touched the sunlight, along with his feline blue eyes and solar symbol. Recognizing the boy, Moone floated over to him, letting their eyes truly meet for the first time.

 _Sunne?_ the female asked her hybrid counterpart.

The male's eyes widened as his own telepathy replied, _Moone?_


	6. Chapter 5

The two were frozen in place as they stared at each other, like an older sister looking down at her little brother for the very first time. Only Sunne's furry, feline ears twitched in the morning breeze. The boy's blue, feline eyes stared into the girl's violet, bat-like eyes with curiosity and almost disbelief. Finally, after a long moment, Sunne broke the silence.

 _Moone,_ the boy began slowly, _why are you flying like that? How are you flying at all?_

 _I was about to ask why you're still able to walk,_ Moone responded. _Seeing as I'm part Psychic- and Ghost-Type, I use psychic power to fly. I'm stuck with these things,_ \- she pointed at her sickle-like feet - _so flying is basically my only option until I can learn to balance on them right. But, Sunne, how did you suddenly get all that fur? Why can't you_ _fly like I can?_

"{Sunne probably can't fly because he's part Steel-Type,}" Type:Null presumed, approaching the pair. "{I can hear the metallic echo in his voice, as he was crossed with Solgaleo: a Psychic- and Steel-Type legendary pokemon.}"

 _Lucky,_ Moone groaned. _I'm stuck with a couple of golden sickles instead of feet._

"You must be Sunne," Lillie presumed. She stood at the front as the two hybrids approached her, Gladion, Muria, and Silvally. "You certainly look like you were crossed with Solgaleo."

"I'll go get Black and Ruby," Muria volunteered. "Those two will definitely want to see their fellow test subjects out and about."

"Good idea," Gladion approved before the employee went back inside.

 _This is Lillie, her big brother Gladion, Gladion's Silvally, and the one who ran off was Muria,_ Moone introduced the boy. _Gladion and Silvally made sure that the project we were a part of was disbanded. That means all nine of us are free now._

"{Moone's right,}" Silvally confirmed. "{You and your friends are free from the dark side of the Aether Foundation.}"

 _I am glad to hear it,_ Sunne smiled. _Thank you, Silvally._

"So, you are able to talk to pokemon as well as people," Gladion noticed. "It's pretty obvious, seeing you two talk to that Type:Null and my Silvally like that."

 _You act as if that doesn't surprise you in the slightest,_ Sunne observed.

"It doesn't," Lillie stated. "You and your fellow test subjects were each crossed with a legendary pokemon. In our opinion, speaking pokemon is only to be expected. But it seems that we don't need sign language to speak with you two as we did for Ruby and Black. I'm guessing that we need sign language to speak with any of you that isn't part Psychic-Type. After all, that's the main thing you two have in common."

"{Figures that a nocturnal hybrid like Moone would wake up in the middle of the night,}" yawned an earthy voice from inside the building.

"{And a diurnal hybrid like Sunne would wake up at the crack of dawn,}" a more snappish voice added.

"Where was that growling coming from?" Lillie wondered aloud. Her answer came when Muria came back; this time, with a male employee - her brother Keji, most likely - and two hybrid boys. The unmistakable letters and numbers burned into the hybrids' forearms easily stated who they were.

"{So you two are Sunne and Moone,}" the darker-skinned boy mused as they approached the cosmic hybrids. "{Didn't think that you two would end up looking like that.}"

"{You don't need to look so let down, Black,}" the other boy admonished. "{I'm quite glad that two more of us are back on their feet. Or back on their wings, in Moone's case.}"

 _Real funny, Ruby,_ Moone deadpanned. _I didn't even_ have _my wings while I was out for the count._

"{But I remember while you were growing them,}" Ruby countered. "{And they're certainly worthwhile to see, now that they're fully developed. As for you, Sunne, you definitely look a little more cat-like than when I last saw you. You're the lucky one, being the one that still has feet to walk on.}"

"{Quit insulting them, Ruby,}" Black ordered the Ground-Type male, "{or else I'll let Sapphire or Emerald punish you when they wake up. Honestly, I was expecting the only Ground-Type in the group to be at least a little more down-to-earth.}"

 _Was that supposed to be a joke of some sort?_ Sunne asked the female hovering beside him.

Moone shrugged. _Beats me, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was supposed to be one._ She turned back to the bickering boys. _Why don't you two save the Electric-Type Ground-Type banter until_ after _the others are back up to full-strength. I'm sure you both still have your sister-figures to keep an eye on until they wake up._

"{Oh rocks, she's right!}" Ruby yelped before he ran back inside, dragging Black behind him.

"Where are those two going in such a rush?" the male employee inquired.

 _Let's just say they still have some friends that they should be waiting on,_ Sunne answered, giving Moone a wink.

 _Yeah, and we might as well join them,_ Moone added. _T_ _hough_ _I doubt Diamond and Pearl would react the way Emerald, Sapphire, and White probably would._

"I see what you're getting at," Gladion mused. "You can return to look after your fellow hybrids."

The two hybrids nodded in thanks before they walked back inside, Moone dropping lightly astride her Type:Null.

* * *

By the time the cosmic hybrids and Type:Null returned to the infirmary, Ruby and Black were looking over their female counterparts with more worry than usual.

And, in Moone's opinion, more worry than what should be considered necessary.

The remaining five hybrids were still unconscious in their beds. Naturally, Black was sitting at White's bedside; Ruby was between Sapphire and Emerald. Sunne walked silently to the beds that held Diamond and Pearl, Moone riding Type:Null behind him.

 _They're certainly taking their time getting better,_ Sunne mused, looking over Diamond.

 _Well, r_ _ecovering from an ordeal like ours_ takes _time,_ Moone countered. _They will all be back on their feet soon enough, Sunne; count on it._

"Oh, I wouldn't think so, Subject 009," a snake-like voice spoke up as a man with green sunglasses sauntered into the infirmary. "In fact, within a moment, all of you will soon end up feeling... Hm... A little tired out, so to say."

Moone's eyes widened for a moment before she scowled at the man. _I remember you. You were the reason we were all here in the first place. You organized the entire research project that served as our pain that was worse than death._ Ruby, Black, and Sunne sneered at the man, remembering the man just as Moone did.

 _What do you want from us?!_ Sunne demanded. _Haven't you heard? The entire project you organized has been destroyed and disbanded! All nine of us are free now!_

Faba chuckled darkly. "Oh, Subject 008, how wrong you are. You might all be free from my hands now," he considered as he took out a small remote from his pocket, "but you most definitely aren't free of the machines placed within you prior."

 _What in Arceus are you talking about?!_ Moone snarled as Type:Null prepared to attack.

"Ah, of course. I placed a little something into each of your bodies to... Well, I'll just show you," Faba shrugged before pressing the button on the remote.

Almost immediately, Moone felt a searing pain explode from the back of her neck and through her skull. She let out a painful, high-pitched shriek amazingly similar to the cry of her assigned legend. The other awake hybrids did the same, while the unconscious hybrids whimpered in agony. Moone felt every ounce of her strength disappear all at once, causing her to fall off of Type:Null; she watched the boys drop unconscious as she fell. The last thing she saw was Faba's smirking face, before her world was swallowed by an endless fall into a black void.


	7. Chapter 6

"{Moone, no!}" Type:Null cried out to his unconscious friend as her weight fell from its back. Her golden scythe-wings were disintegrated, and her violet eyes closed. Golden skin formed up her head to the outer corners of her closed eyes and down her neck to the symbol on her collarbone, looking just like Lunala's head. The golden skin was a sharp change on her head, neck, and her feet, which had crawled up to her knees.

Type:Null looked at the unconscious hybrids and turned to the smirking man with pure, untainted wrath in its eyes. Its furious growls echoed under its mask as it stepped protectively in front of Moone. It stalked towards the man in the lab coat, with the silver crest on its head aimed toward the man's head. Faba looked warily at the sharp crest and slowly backed away.

"What do you think you're doing to me, you pathetic creature?" he demanded as he was driven out of the infirmary. "Do you take me, the last line of defense of the Aether Foundation, for a fool?!" His back hit a solid wall, making him realize that he was backed into a corner and held there by the Type:Null. And it was just his luck that Master Gladion had confiscated his pokemon. "I have never been so insulted by a pokemon in all my life! Much less a pokemon from our own labs!"

"What's going on down here?!" Gladion's voice demanded as he, Silvally, Lillie, and the employees ran to the infirmary. "We heard roaring and shrieking from around here." Type:Null turned to the blonde siblings and pointed into the infirmary with its head crest. Lillie looked inside, eyes widening in horror at the fallen hybrids that were currently being placed back into their beds by some medics.

"Moone! Sunne! Black! Ruby!" she cried. "What happened to them, Faba?! Did you do that to them?!"

"I've merely drained their energy in hopes of returning them to the lab, where they belong," the man explained matter-of-factly. "See, each of them has a microchip device under their skin - which I had placed while my project was still around - that drains their energy at the push of a button. Of course, said devices do pinch some of their nerves in the process, but only enough to cause a headache. Now, I have a lot of research to rediscover, so leave me to my work."

"Not an option, Faba," Gladion growled, lime green eyes ablaze. "Good work, Type:Null, keeping him in one place. For doing this, I will personally extend his time without his pokemon, as well as confine him to his office. Faba, if you cause anymore problems to the test subjects on behalf of your lost research, I will make sure to lower your rank. Now hand over what you used to activate the devices."

Faba looked mortified at the threat from the blonde boy. "Fine; take the remote that activates the devices. But I won't tell you how to find or remove the devices," he sneered as he gave Gladion the remote before storming away.

"{Good riddance,}" Silvally growled in disgust at the Branch Chief. "{I'm glad I never liked that guy to begin with.}"

"{And don't come back, crazyclaws!}" Type:Null shouted in Faba's direction.

"Come on, you two," Gladion ordered. "Let's go see what happened to the hybrids." Type:Null and Silvally followed Gladion and the other friendly humans into the infirmary.

"They have apparently experienced a staggering loss of energy," a masked medic reported, "along with minor trauma to their nervous systems. This trauma has caused the pokemon DNA within each of them to become more active, thus changing them more. Such a shame; Subjects 001, 004, and 007 were getting very close to a full recovery. However, we have all noticed strange scars on each of the test subjects. The strange part is that they are all identical and in the exact same place: the back of their necks."

"That must have been where Faba had those micro-devices placed," Lillie concurred.

"Check the test subjects for any microchip devices beneath or around those scars," Gladion commanded. "If there are any devices, be sure to remove them; as safely and as soon as possible."

"Of course, Master Gladion," the medic bowed before leaving to tell the other medics. "Now, may you leave us to our work?" Gladion nodded and led the group out into the hall.

"I'll go tell Wicke about this," Lillie advised. "She said it herself that she had grown fond of the test subjects, especially Moone. Maybe, since she holds the same position as Faba, she'll be able to keep him under control."

"Good idea," Gladion approved before his sister ran off. "Muria, Keji, return to your usual posts until I call you up again. Silvally and I will be up in the Conservation Area. Type:Null, you stay here. Seeing as the hall ends here, you can stay in the back corner out of anybody's way while you wait for the green light to come back. When that happens, tell Lillie and Wicke, since they're on this floor." The masked pokemon nodded and laid down in the back corner where the hall ended, out of the way. The employees obediently went back to their usual daily duties while Gladion and his partner went to the elevator to head up.

* * *

Wicke was working in her office, perfecting the Beast Balls that Luna and Sol needed. The two of them were traveling through the whole region, catching disoriented wild Ultra Beasts that were running amok all over Alola. She was so deeply concentrated in her work that it was quite a shock when Lillie came running in.

"Oh my! What brings you here, Miss Lillie?" the woman inquired to the blonde girl.

"Wicke, something terrible has happened to the test subjects," Lillie panted, catching her breath. "It seems that Faba inserted micro-devices under their skin to drain their energy while the LER project was around. He attempted returning them to the lab by hurting all nine of them. The worst part is that Sunne and Moone had already woken up; now they're unconscious again, as well as Black and Ruby."

"Oh dear! Those poor children!" Wicke cried out in anguish. "I didn't think Faba would learn his lesson when your brother confiscated his pokemon and pokeballs, but I never thought he could stoop _this_ low."

"Neither did we," Lillie admitted. "The medics in the infirmary are trying to remove the devices at the moment. My brother probably already has a plan for when they allow us back in."

"I hope they do allow us back in soon," Wicke fretted. "None of them deserved to feel this kind of agony. After all, they all were only around six years old when they were brought here. At this point, I doubt they have any decent memories of who they once were."

"Six years old?!" the blonde gasped. "That's simply horrifying! I can't believe Faba would kidnap _children_ for the sake of his practically unnecessary research! Does that man have no emotions?!"

"I've been working with him long enough to say yes," the dark-haired woman confessed. "Faba only cares about his work and his pride. He detests children and believes Psychic-Type pokemon to be superior over all other types. And more than anything, he wishes to be leading the Aether Foundation while your mother is out of commission, instead of your brother."

"I suppose I should only expect that. But, even so, the medic said that Emerald, Diamond, and White would've woken up had the devices not interfered with their recovery. Moone's Type:Null is already worried sick about her and -"

"Moone has a Type:Null?" Wicke interrupted.

Lillie stopped herself and sighed. "I suppose I ought to explain about last night. You see, it seems Moone first came to Aether Paradise the same time a Type:Null was created in another lab. The Type: Null caught her scent and picked it up while she was in the infirmary yesterday. Once Moone was awake, seeing the bond already forged between the two, Gladion allowed Moone to keep the Type:Null and travel Alola. Moone agreed, on the condition that she'll do so after all the test subjects were awake and sent to their appropriate regions. Early this morning, Sunne woke up as well. They were introduced to Black and Ruby before the four of them went back to the infirmary to watch over their friends. I believe that was around when Faba activated the devices, because we heard a shriek and three roars of pain from down here. By the time we got there, Type:Null had Faba against a wall, with the four awake hybrids unconscious."

The older woman's golden eyes glittered with tears. "Barely awake for twenty-four hours only to be knocked to the floor again. I'm sure your brother's intending to punish Faba for that."

"He's already extended Faba's time without pokemon, taken the remote that activates the devices, and confined him to his office," Lillie recalled. "Gladion also ordered the medics to remove any and all micro-devices from the hybrids' bodies. Do you think that would be enough?"

Wicke placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "With all my heart, Miss Lillie, I hope it is."


	8. Chapter 7

Type:Null looked anxiously through its mask at the locked white door. Its masked head was resting on its scaly front claws as it lay beside the door, watching and waiting as time dragged its long, heavy tail behind it. It waited impatiently for the door to open, and a medic to come out and say that it and the others could come in and see Moone and the other hybrids. To be allowed to once again see the pale-skinned girl who was now considered to be its new trainer and friend.

Type:Null imagined the door opening with none other than Moone casually hovering out, scythe-wings glittering behind her back. The rest of the hybrids following her as she led the group outside with it striding happily alongside her. Lillie, Gladion, Muria, and Keji waiting for the entire group outside, with Silvally looking down at it with approval and joy. It imagined Moone taking to the skies alongside Black, White, and Emerald, soaring through the endless sky with the love of their newfound freedom.

With a long, echoing sigh, the Synthetic Pokemon closed its eyes, whisked away by this hopeful fantasy...

"Time to wake up."

Type:Null's head jerked upwards at the words, shaking the fog out of its head and undoubtedly looking as if it were a person denying that he or she was asleep. It silently cursed itself for dozing off like that instead of watching dutifully like it should have, looking to the source of the voice. It stood up after seeing the mask of one of the medics standing outside the door. Not far from said medic was Lillie and a dark-haired, kind-looking woman.

Lillie and the strange woman chuckled at the embarrassed pokemon's behavior. "My name is Wicke," the woman introduced herself. "Lillie and I just wanted to tell you that Moone and the others are going to be just fine. The microchip devices were successfully and efficiently removed, so now they have nothing to fear, and neither do you. They're recovering at the moment, but they are allowed to have visitors now."

"And don't worry," Lillie assured, "we won't tell Gladion that you were napping on the job."

Type:Null nodded in understanding, relieved that Lillie and Wicke were going to keep its secret. The medic went back in as Type:Null followed Lillie and Wicke to the elevator to tell Gladion and Silvally. Once they were in the Conservation Area and under its glass dome, Type:Null realized that it was asleep almost all day - _and the medics were caring for Moone and the others for just as long,_ the pokemon thought - upon seeing the sunset. Gladion was currently talking to some employees with Silvally standing beside him. The blonde boy turned around as Lillie called his name before excusing himself and his partner to join his sister and friend.

"The medics say the hybrids will all be just fine," Lillie reported. "The microchips were quickly removed with no trouble, and in just the place that you suspected. They'll make a full recovery with rest and good nutrition, and they're allowed to have visitors."

"That's always good to hear," Gladion nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'll call in Muria and Keji, and then we can all visit them."

* * *

Moone's eyes slowly opened, finding herself back in her bed in the infirmary. She was too weak to lift her head from the pillow, but at her bedside stood none other than Type:Null, looking overjoyed that she was awake. Her neck was a little sore and she felt like she was hit in the head with a Thunderbolt, but she was still alive and free.

 _What happened?_ she asked.

"Faba's microchips gave all of you a bit of trouble," a gentle, motherly voice answered. A woman stepped into her view, her pink glasses shining in the white light. "The microchips drained your energy and must've given you quite a shock of pain. They have already been removed from your bodies, and Faba won't be able to give you grief anytime soon."

 _I guess that makes sense,_ Moone shrugged lightly. _The last thing I remember was a sharp jolt in the back of my neck searing up my head. I suddenly felt really weak, and the rest is a blank._

"{The medics say you just need plenty of rest and some good food and you all will be back up to 100%,}" Type:Null reported. "{With luck, the other five of you just might wake up, too.}"

 _That's a good thing,_ Moone smiled weakly. _It means we're that much closer to being back up to our full strength._

"So Moone's awake," Gladion noted, stepping into her view. "You had us worried, you know. You and the boys have been unconscious since yesterday."

"Young Master," an employee reported from outside the infirmary, "a news reporter has managed to find the files for the LER project. She is reporting it to Alola News as we speak. To make matters worse, she locked her team inside the room, so we can't get in."

Gladion growled, "Just what we need. Make sure the reporter leaves Aether Paradise immediately the second she steps out. Just our luck my mother's plan is already being told to all of Alola."

* * *

A blonde man was sitting in a Pokemon Center, leisurely drinking a cup of Roserade tea after a long day of researching Z-moves. The news channel on the Television suddenly started blaring out a siren-like sound.

 _"BREAKING NEWS! At the Aether Foundation's Aether Paradise, a malicious experiment has been revealed. One of the rooms holds files that hold information on nine boys and girls that were evidently crossed with the DNA of Legendary Pokemon. What is called the Legendary Energy Research project has apparently been going on for nine years, and has been organized by Aether Foundation's President Lusamine and Branch Chief Faba. However, Faba's work has been confined to his office for the time being, with the foundation's President currently out of commission for reasons unknown, temporarily being replaced by her firstborn son, Gladion. In addition, the President's child has officially disbanded the project completely, though this alone is enough to show that the Aether Foundation definitely has a dark side all its own. Now, one question remains: What is to be done with the nine hybrids?"_

Pictures of each of the subjects flew across the screen, each alongside his or her assigned legend. They certainly didn't look like real humans anymore, but they were not quite completely pokemon. The blonde man watched the report in silence, casually sipping his tea as his eyes hid under the glare of his glasses. Other customers around him gasped in shock and fear, terrified at either the sheer heartlessness of the project or the hybrid children.

"What monstrosities," a man near the blonde sneered at the children's pictures. "Monstrous results to a monstrous research."

The blonde only hummed as he finished his cup and left. "N and the ladies will likely want to hear about this," he said to himself as he walked out the door. "I should return to my lab and contact them there. This news will surely get their attention, seeing as two of those poor children were crossed with the Legendary Pokemon of Unova."


	9. Chapter 8

In Liberty Garden in Unova, a green-haired young man was caring for the wild pokemon in the courtyard. Not far from the man was a blonde woman and a Gardevoir, tending to the plants. From inside the mansion behind him, a pink-haired woman watched them, alongside a Gothitelle.

"{N has been very much on edge ever since that Colress left Unova, Anthea,}" the Gothitelle told the pinkette. "{I sense something is going to happen soon, concerning Legends all over the world. Something that also concerns a group of humans.}"

"Indeed, Gothitelle," the woman agreed. "Colress left for someplace called the Alola region to study the bonds between people and pokemon. I recall him saying something about the Legendary Pokemon of that region personifying the sun and moon. Concordia has been told similar things from Gardevoir about that omen involving the world's Legends."

"{If I remember right, N got that device on his wrist from Colress as a means of communication,}" the Astral Body Pokemon recalled, pointing to the wristwatch-like object. "{Yes, he said he would call us if something came up in the Alola region.}"

Outside, the device on the man's wrist began to blink and beep. The pink-haired woman and Gothitelle went outside to join the other two humans and Psychic-Type pokemon. The man looked at the device and cautiously pressed a button on the side. On the small screen appeared an image of a serious-looking blonde man.

"Colress?" the male inquired in surprise. "Why are you calling us?"

 _"I have discovered some troubling news here in the Alola region,"_ the man reported. _"Apparently, there has been a nine-year project that involved nine children that were each infused with Legendary Pokemon DNA. Two of these children were infused with DNA from Unova's Zekrom and Reshiram. These children are likely to have been purposely orphaned so that the Aether Foundation - the group that organized the project - would not be questioned for their doings. Seeing as the children are combined with pokemon, I suggest you three come to Alola to see for yourself."_

"Why should we trust you, Colress?" Concordia hissed. "You did countless terrible things to us and the pokemon of Unova."

 _"I know, I'm the last person you ladies want to trust,"_ the scientist sighed. _"But I've met the young man currently in charge of the Aether Foundation in the stead of his deranged mother. He's a trustworthy boy, with a kindhearted sister and a reliable partner pokemon. Please, if you wish to see the apparent children of these Legendary Pokemon, come to Alola,"_ he pleaded before signing off.

"{I've seen what that guy was talking about,}" stated a young Wingull. "{As I flew over the Alola region, I saw a group of four people that looked like they were crossed with different Legends, like Groudon, Zekrom, and the Alolan Legends: Solgaleo and Lunala.}"

"Is that so, little friend," N mused as the Wingull nodded. "Well, then it seems that this group of hybrids is something we need to see in this Alola region."

* * *

When the trio of humans and the two pokemon reached Melemele Island at nightfall, they all found Colress waiting patiently at the marina. The women nodded stiffly at the man in the lab coat, with their pokemon glaring at him skeptically.

"Glad you all decided to come," Colress greeted them cheerfully. "There are plenty of new friends for you three to make here in Alola. I already told the young leader of the Aether Foundation that you three were coming. He accepted the visit and help with the poor hybrids. I'll take the ferry to Aether Paradise to tell them you're here. While you're in the area, you can make some new friends with the pokemon around here." He eyed the accented glares of Gardevoir and Gothitelle warily. "I'd best be off and not risk angering the friends you already have. Adieu," he excused himself as he went to the ferry.

"This place is very strange," mused Concordia. "How will we even find any friends at this hour?"

 _{Come to me, servant of the Vast White,}_ A strange, feminine voice echoed in N's head.

"Who's there?" he asked to the empty night.

 _{Come to me,}_ the voice cooed.

"Is something wrong, N?" Anthea inquired.

"{The beast that calls the moon now calls out to him,}" Gardevoir murmured, facing the direction of the motherly voice.

"It's telling me to come to it for some reason," N added, walking in the direction of the voice. Anthea, Concordia, and their pokemon friends followed after him. They strolled through the silent streets of Hau'oli City and towards a silent, empty cemetery. Under a bright beam of moonlight, a bat-like creature materialized with her glittering red eyes fixed on N with a serene smile.

 _{I am Lunala,}_ the creature began, her voice echoing in the minds of all three humans. _{Reshiram told me good things about you, and your souls that can hear our voices.}_

"I am glad of that. But why did you call us here?" N asked the beautiful beast.

Lunala's expression became distressed. _{My poor daughter is in pain, as is my nephew. My little brother cannot come out at night, so I came to you in his stead. Several of our fellow Legends are also distraught by their little ones' conditions. There will hopefully be more people like you to bring the children to their home regions.}_ She lowered her head to the small group. _{But beware, children of Unova. Many little ones from my home realm run rampant in our beloved Alola, who are all very powerful. However, they are very confused in this world which they were forced into.}_

"Thank you for the warning, my friend," N smiled, stroking the cosmic pokemon's head. "We will be careful, and will do whatever we can to help your children."

 _{My fellow Legends will be grateful. Some of my followers will help you reach the children; farewell.}_ Lunala pulled away and took to the sky, disappearing into the moon. Just a minute after she left, two Gengar stepped out from the shadows cast by the gravestones.

"{Follow us,}" one of the Gengar told them, using Psychic to lift them into the air. "{We'll bring you to whom you seek.}"

* * *

"Perhaps we should bring Moone back into the moonlight," Muria considered. "After all, it helped her strength return when she first woke up."

"That's probably because Moone is able to use Moonlight," Gladion replied. "In a similar way, Sunne can apparently use Morning Sun to regain his own strength."

 _Makes sense to me,_ Moone agreed. _Hey Chimera, let's give it a try._

"{Sounds like a good plan to me,}" the Type:Null nodded. "{And a good nickname, too.}"

"I'll stay here in case any of the others awake," Muria volunteered, with her brother nodding that he'll do the same.

Moone slowly managed to flip herself off her bed and onto Chimera's back. Chimera tilted a little to make sure the hybrid was stable on its back. Escorted by Gladion, Silvally, Lillie, and Wicke, Chimera strolled out of the infirmary, up the elevator, and out into the light of the moon.

Just when the light washed over Moone, she began to feel her strength returning to her. She became able to sit up straight on the back of her partner, feeling the familiar wave of calm. Her golden scythe-wings reappeared as she used her power to fly again.

 _Now_ this _is much better than being bedridden,_ she mused as she hovered around her friends.

"I think we can all agree on that," Wicke smiled. "It's wonderful seeing you out and about like this, Moone!"

"Indeed it is," a new voice agreed. Moone spun around to see a group of three people and four pokemon. The two Gengar were using Psychic to hold the humans in the air, casually setting them on the ground before leaving. The women looked fairly hostile at Moone, as did two of the pokemon.

"So that is supposed to be Lunala's daughter," the blonde woman muttered, eyes narrowed at the hybrid.

"I fail to see how it can be considered as such," the pink-haired woman added.

"W-who in the world are you?" Lillie asked shakily, inching behind her brother.

"What do you want from us?" Gladion demanded, glaring at the group.

 _If you want to give us trouble, believe you me, I won't let you!_ Moone glowered, hovering up to the moon and glaring down at the strangers. Her feet aligned with her scythe-wings, forming a circle. The red eye on her forehead glowed under her unkempt bangs, as did the indigo symbol on her throat. Energy spiraled from the edges of the circle and to the symbol, ready to fire.

"What's that?!" Lillie asked frantically.

"She's going to use Moongeist Beam!" Wicke gasped.

Everyone watched as Moone's hair turned as white as her skin, violet eyes blazing. Blue-violet markings formed curved triangles on her cheeks sprouting from the gold skin on her face as she let out an echoing cry.

And all at once, the gathered power was unleashed at the group of strangers.


	10. Chapter 9

In Ten Carat Hill's Farthest Hollow, a trio of creatures suddenly jerked awake. They sensed a massive surge of familiar power in the direction of the moon.

"{W-what... w-what was th- _that,_ Ramosa?}" asked the small, light blue jellyfish-like creature.

A tall, white form stood on stick-thin legs, sensing the air with its long, wiry antennae. "{I'm not quite sure, Halo,}" Ramosa replied. "{It feels like the power of one of us, but it also feels like a young human.}"

"{What do you mean, Ramosa?}" asked a teal, building-sized creature, swinging its gatling gun-like arms clumsily.

Faster than lightning, Ramosa dashed to grab an arm that nearly tore through the surrounding rock. "{Selah, be careful with these things,}" Ramosa hissed. "{You nearly blew our cover _again_. Remember last time you demolished our hiding spot? We had to flee to the other side of these islands.}"

"{Sorry Ramosa,}" Selah apologized. "{But I'm just as confused as Halo. Should we go check out that blast? After all, we can easily fly there.}"

Ramosa pressed a two-fingered hand to her crown. "{Might as well check it out,}" she sighed. "{But I don't fly, Selah; I run.}"

"{Wait,}" a small voice interrupted. Out from the cave of Ten Carat Hill stepped a tiny pokemon. It was white, with a blue cap on its head covering its eyes, along with two little red horns. "{I think my mommy is somewhere in this region. Where is she?}"

Halo hovered down to the tiny creature. "{Maybe we can bring you to her,}" she assured the little creature. "{Let's hope your mother is where we're going ourselves. Can we bring her along, Ramosa?}"

"{As long as it doesn't get in the way, Halo,}" Ramosa replied.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Gardevoir and Gothitelle used Protect to shield the humans from the blast. Moone's hair had returned to its normal color, and the fiery rage was gone from her eyes. However, the blue-violet markings on her face remained, making her resemble Lunala even more.

"Forgive us for coming up so suddenly, little friend," the man of the strange group apologized. "We should've taken into account how untrusting you must be after such an ordeal as you and your friends had endured."

 _No kidding,_ Moone replied bitterly as she descended in front of the strangers. _No one told_ us _that we'd be having visitors._

"She's got that right," Gladion agreed, crossing his arms. "Did you figure out about the hybrids from a news report?"

"No, but an acquaintance of ours did," the man replied. "His name is Colress."

"Oh, I know him," Lillie snapped her fingers. "He's researching Z-moves in Alola. He seems friendly enough to me."

"Is that so," the man mused. "I suppose he turned over a new leaf in a new region. He and the three of us are from the Unova region. My name is N, and these two are Concordia and Anthea, along with Gardevoir and Gothitelle."

"{You're friends don't seem too friendly in my point of view,}" Chimera growled as it trotted to Moone's side.

"The name's Gladion," the blonde boy replied. "This is my sister Lillie, my partner Silvally, Wicke, Moone, and her Type:Null, Chimera."

"Let's see," Lillie pondered. "If you came from the Unova region, you must've come to see Black and White. Unfortunately, all of the hybrids except for Moone are still unconscious."

 _Even when I woke up, I was still so weak I had to use Moonlight to regain all my strength,_ the hybrid added. _Anywho, sorry for blowing up at you like that. I and my friends don't like surprises given our experience,_ she explained with a wince.

"Apology accepted," N smiled. " _I_ apologize if Concordia and Anthea put you off. They're rather hostile to anything and anyone they don't know."

 _That might explain why they don't believe I'm crossed with Lunala,_ Moone shrugged. _But your pokemon seem fairly convinced; I just used my assigned Legend's signature move._

"{And we were lucky that we were able to block it,}" Gardevoir added.

"{This must be the omen Gardevoir and I have been sensing,}" Gothitelle presumed. "{From what we've heard, there are eight other hybrids like you that are each crossed with a different Legend from a different region.}"

"And if those other hybrids are in fact real," Concordia spoke up, "we wish to see the two for Reshiram and Zekrom in person."

"That could be a problem," Gladion countered, walking up to N with Silvally. "Black and White are still out for the count, and we have no idea how to help them regain their strength. Besides, if they react in a similar way as Moone, we'll have to deal with _four_ Legendary moves: Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike from Black; and Blue Flare and Fusion Flare from White. Not to mention the possibility of them using Outrage, since they're both crossed with Dragon-Types."

 _I think it was Black's Bolt Strike that got all of us out of that lab,_ Moone recalled. _Then again, he was supercharged by the electricity normally used to punish us when we misbehaved or had to further develop our Legendary traits for their research. According to them, our traits develop when we're in pain or using our power._

"I can't believe that you remember all that," Wicke commended.

 _All of us probably remember it in some way or another,_ Moone added, rubbing the branded mark on her arm. _However, we all have been part of this as long as we can remember. I doubt any of us can remember any life before it, even though Gladion said we were kidnapped a long time ago._

N, Concordia, and Anthea, along with their pokemon, were mortified.

"Kidnapped and experimented on for the sake of research," Concordia gasped. "Anthea, these children..."

"Yes, they are just like the three of us," Anthea agreed in a grim tone. "They were taken away, and used for the sake of evil people."

"It was all our mother," Gladion spoke up, gripping his left wrist. "Lillie and I had nothing to do with her experiments. She's the one who organized the Legendary Energy Research project. And a while back, Lillie and I took two pokemon she was organizing experiments on: Cosmog and Type:Null."

"I was the one who took the Cosmog," Lillie added, "Gladion raised his Type:Null to become Silvally. When I was traveling with my friends, Luna and Sol, the Cosmog evolved into Cosmoem, and then Solgaleo and Lunala. We were taken to this strange world called Ultra Space to discover that Mother had fused with an Ultra Beast called Nihilego. But when she was defeated, she was separated from Nihilego and we were sent home. She's unstable, and still suffering from Nihilego's toxins, so Gladion's leading Aether Paradise for the time being."

N eyed Gladion's wrist in a strange way; something didn't seem right. Silvally seemed to notice.

"{Believe me, I've seen it like that since he got Cosmog out of the lab,}" he told the green-haired man. "{My memory of it is foggy, but the Cosmog were kept in a sort of capsule with thick, glass walls. Gladion smashed through it all by himself while no one else was around, giving them to Lillie before we took off. He had scratches all over his hand for a long while; he may have hurt his wrist when he punched through the glass. But, since I don't have hands, I never had a chance to know for sure.}"

"I see," N mused softly, walking up to Gladion. "Would you mind showing me your wrist, Gladion?"

Gladion's visible eye widened. "Why do you want to see it?" he demanded, sporting his defensive glare.

"Silvally's worried about you for some reason," N responded quietly. "Please, I just need to look."

Reluctantly, Gladion gave the taller man his hand. N carefully squeezed his wrist, frowning slightly. The blonde made a weak fist with his left hand, hiding his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Lillie asked cautiously.

"Gladion," N murmured, finally letting go of the boy's wrist, "may I ask if you... broke your wrist?"


	11. Chapter 10

" _Broke your wrist_?!" Lillie echoed with wide eyes. "Gladion, have you been hiding that injury this whole time?!"

"It was from the day we freed the Cosmog," Gladion explained. "When I punched through the glass, I knew for sure that my wrist broke because the glass was so thick. But it's been so long... it probably never healed properly."

"Why didn't you get any help?" N asked.

"I knew that Mom and the Aether Foundation were on high alert," Gladion recalled. "They were in every Pokemon Center, looking for me. To be safe, I stayed away from them. Besides, I still had to become stronger to free Null from its restraining helmet; and, eventually, the hybrids."

 _And just when you were ready to pull it off, we were already out,_ Moone concurred. _If I remember right, a lab assistant left the computer on the electrocution program past the time limit set for Black._

"Then his powers blew up the computer and all the capsules that held you with it," Wicke completed. "I remember that the time limit was only about a minute."

 _Now that I think about it, using electricity might be the best way to wake up Black,_ Moone considered. _And if Sunne can use Morning Sun like I can use Moonlight, we can wake him up, too._

"Perhaps waking up the other hybrids requires what they use," Lillie added. "White was crossed with Reshiram, a Fire-Type, so she'll probably need heat. And since Sapphire and Pearl were crossed with the Water-Types Kyogre and Palkia, we'll have to do something that requires water."

 _But that still leaves Emerald and Diamond,_ Moone countered. _I'm not trying to insult you, Lillie, but that sounds almost_ too _easy. If exposing the others to their respective types was all we needed, Emerald would've been the first girl to wake up, not me. And given how much we've been affected since our being freed, Emerald's body might be more like Rayquaza than ever._

"{Her lower body might well have become something different,}" Chimera added. "{Think about it: if Moone's feet have become two sickle-blades and Sunne's feet have become two hind paws, who knows what may have happened to the hybrids whose assigned Legends don't _have_ feet to begin with.}"

"You have a very good point, Chimera," N commended, patting the creature's helmet. "We can only wait and see."

"In the meantime," Wicke interrupted, "you three," - Gardevoir and Gothitelle glared at the woman - " _five,_ I meant, can stay here in Alola until the hybrids are ready to leave."

* * *

"{Can't you go any _faster,_ Selah?}" Ramosa hissed at the tall pokemon behind her. "{Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to have such a slow Celesteela join us. Even Buzzwing can go faster than you, and he's not even _built_ for speed.}"

"{I'm sorry,}" Selah apologized sincerely. "{I'm trying to keep up, Ramosa. Honest!}"

"{She's made of metal, Ramosa; you know that,}" Halo countered, holding the sleeping little pokemon in her glassy tentacles. "{If we didn't let her join us, she would've been captured like the others. Why do you have to compare her to Buzzwing all the time? He doesn't say things like that, and neither does Selah's friend Origami, or Circuit; we met them.}"

"{Don't you go guilt-tripping me again, Halo,}" Ramosa fired back, blue-and-purple eyes narrowed to slits. "{The bright light is almost up, and we have to either find the source of that blast or take cover and wait till the silver light comes again. The latter will be much more of a challenge, given our current situation.}" She said the last part while glancing at Selah.

"{Were you saying something about me?}" the Celesteela asked, landing heavily on the ground.

"{I doubt being out when the bright light is up will do much harm,}" Halo countered.

"{Huh? Who's out there?}" a drowsy, familiar voice asked. "{Halo? Ramosa?}" A black, tentacle-like creature slithered out from the shadows, its crystal head glowing. "{It's you!}" the Xurkitree buzzed happily. "{I know that white veil anywhere! Hey Origami, Buzzwing! I found Halo and Ramosa!}"

"{Speak of the devil,}" Ramosa muttered angrily, crossing her arms.

The little pokemon in Halo's tentacles opened its eyes from the shouting. "{What? Who are you?}"

"{I'm Circuit, little one,}" the Ultra Beast answered, his head flashing as it spoke. "{I'm sure you'll like Origami; he's a nice guy around your size. Speaking of little ones, we found a - OW!}" Circuit yelped in pain, lifting his plug-like tail. Biting onto it was a little silver ball of yellow and brown spikes, chewing the metal tip and absorbing the electricity Circuit was letting off.

"{Well, at least we know where the little spike-ball had rolled off to,}" hummed another voice as a thin, silver needle poked out into the light of the sunrise. The rest of the bright red body scuttled out not long afterward, with a small white-and-gold paper-like creature flying in pursuit. "{It's been a while, Ramosa.}"

"{Nice to see you, too, Buzzwing,}" Ramosa greeted flatly.

"{At least you're always hard to miss,}" the paper-like creature mused, flying up to Selah's head.

"{It's great to see you again, Origami,}" Selah grinned. "{What brings you here?}"

"{We felt a surge of familiar power a ways from where we were hiding,}" Buzzwing explained. "{We were heading over to see what it was when we ran into that little spike-ball that won't leave Circuit alone. Not long after, we ran into you girls.}"

"{Since we're heading the same way - and we both have a little pokemon with our groups - why don't we go together?}" Halo suggested.

"{Good idea,}" Circuit agreed in a strained voice as he struggled to get the small pokemon off his tail. "{At least it'll give us more hands in case one of these little squirts tries anything.}"

"{I don't think I would do anything like that,}" the pokemon in Halo's tentacles doubted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Aether Foundation infirmary, a girl slowly awoke in one of the beds. She sat up and pulled the oxygen mask off her face, putting it aside; she also unplugged the annoying beeping machine connected to her wrist. She looked at her hands, seeing that her nails had become long, sharp, white claws, and her skin looked scaly. Her eyes wandered to the burned mark on her forearm. It still had the same thing on it in three neat rows: _LER_ ; _S001_ ; _Emerald_.

Feeling something on her back, she reached back to touch two trapezoidal fin-like scales in the place of her shoulder-blades. Pulling off the white sheet covering her body, she realized that her legs had become a long, thin, coiled up tail, covered in green scales that grew just past her waist. The yellow markings on her arms and sides went all the way down the tail, which was tipped by four triangular fin-scales. Four more fin-scales circled around the middle of her tail.

"{Might as well get out of this place,}" she said to herself. "{After all, I don't see little Moone anywhere.}"

Trying out her new feature, the girl sat at the edge of the bed, letting her tail drop gingerly to the floor. The scaly rope circled on the tiled floor below the girl. Taking a deep breath, she slipped off the bed and fell onto the floor. The muscles of the tail stiffened instantly, holding up the rest of her body.

Once she got her balance, the girl slithered silently through the halls, gold eyes scanning the hallway and landing on the elevator. Curious, she slithered onto the platform, looking up. She heard voices up there, from where she couldn't see, smelling the light wind that blew into the building. Strange power began building up in the teen's body, giving her strength. Before she knew it, she was hovering in mid-air; _flying_ , actually. Smiling at her flying ability, the girl flew up the gap in the wall and followed the sounds of the voices, slithering through the air.

When Emerald reached the entrance, she was able to see a group of people and pokemon, chatting in the rising sun. And Moone was there with them, awake and alright. Emerald noticed that Moone was hovering in the air, too, with glittering scythe-wings floating behind her back. when she looked down towards Moone's feet, she saw that the dark- haired hybrid's feet were replaced by bony blades. _At least I'm not the only one who has mobility issues,_ Emerald sighed in relief.

The green-haired man of the group suddenly looked straight at Emerald, causing her to freeze.

"Who might you be, little friend?" he asked softly. The others of the group followed his gaze to where Emerald hovered, Moone included. The blonde boy looked about to approach her, but was barred off by Moone's fully developed golden scythe-wing. Moone leisurely floated up to her fellow hybrid.

"{Is that... Is that really you?}" Emerald asked cautiously, with a noticeable amount of hostility and fear.

Moone nodded, smiling kindly as she took Emerald's hand. _It's great to see you awake, Emerald; and to properly meet you. You certainly took your time in finding the strength to wake up. Come on out; we have lots to fill you in on before we get Sunne out here._


	12. Chapter 11

"{I definitely remember Black being the one to bust us out of the lab,}" Emerald recalled as she and Moone sat in the trees of the Conservation Area. "{I also remember getting a really bad headache sometime while I was out, but not exactly when.}"

 _That must've been when the devices activated,_ Moone figured. _All of us were knocked out when they drained our energy. But now, Muria and Keiji are probably coming back with Sunne pretty soon. They said he was pretty close to waking up anyway._

"{You're lucky you got first dibs on a partner pokemon, Moone,}" the Dragon-Type hybrid mused, pointing down with her tail at Chimera napping under the tree. "{I wonder if any of us will be able to get a pokemon for ourselves.}"

 _Something tells me you might, Em,_ Moone grinned. _You, Ruby, and Sapphire will probably have a great adventure when you go to the Hoenn region. Honestly, Chimera finding out about me was mainly by chance anyway._

She looked over at the elevator, seeing Keiji coming up the elevator. Sunne was awake beside him, though still drowsy-looking. His freckled face and cat-like eyes looked the same, but the tail-like lock of his platinum blonde hair donned a black tip, and the thick mane of hair and fringe around his head was tipped bright orange.

 _Hey Sunne! Over here!_ Moone called down, waving her scythe-wing. Sunne looked up at the girls, smiling brightly when he saw Emerald and Moone. He walked over and climbed up the tree, using his clawed hands and hind paws to grip the bark.

 _Great to be back,_ Sunne grinned once he emerged at the top of the tree. _And I'm guessing that you're Emerald, judging by what I remember from seeing you._

"{And you must be Sunne, judging from when I saw you,}" Emerald countered as Sunne steadied himself on the top of his tree. "{If you ask me, you and Moone are... well, night and day.}"

 _That's very true,_ Moone replied with a laugh. _Good to see you're able to meet both of us here. I'm sure you'd have liked to meet Ruby and Black._

"{I really hope that the others wake up soon,}" Emerald admitted. "{They're really taking their time in getting better.}"

 _Maybe you'll be able to wake them up,_ Sunne considered. _Besides Ruby and Sapphire, all the others are Dragon-Types. Maybe your energy will help them wake up._

"{Well, I never tried when I woke up,}" the greenette admitted. "{Why not we go down there to give it a try?}"

 _I'm not entirely sure if it'll work, Em,_ Moone doubted. _You and Sunne can head down there and see what happens. Chimera and I will stay up here. But don't use your Legendary moves; that kind of power can level the entire area._

"{You got it,}" Emerald grinned before she slithered down her tree. Sunne lept down after to follow her down the elevator.

* * *

"{Why didn't we realize we had to go over water?}" Circuit shuddered as they reached the shore.

"{Don't get your wires in a bunch, Circuit,}" Buzzwing reprimanded the taller pokemon. "{There's no need to let your hydrophobia get in the way of what we came for. You can easily ride on Selah.}"

"{Yeah, I can carry you,}" Selah agreed, "{as long as you don't ride on my head. Remember what happened last time one of your friends tried?}"

"{You flipped out and caused Volt to zap you silly,}" Circuit recalled. "{Okay, I'll ride on your arm then.}" With fluid movement, the Xurkitree wrapped his wiry limbs around the "wrist" of the gun-like arm, with little Spike-Ball - Buzzwing's name for the pokemon - wrapped up in its tail while chewing the tip. If he had visible eyes, Circuit would be crying from how much it... _disliked_ having a strange pokemon use him as an energy source.

"{I can easily run fast enough to go on top of the water,}" Ramosa stated. "{Halo, Buzzwing, Selah, and Origami can fly. And the two little ones we found each have someone to keep an eye on them.}" Halo nodded, still holding the little white, blue-capped pokemon in her tentacles.

"{Is everyone ready?}" Buzzwing asked the group. All the Ultra Beasts and little pokemon nodded. "{Alright. Let's get going.}"

With that, the entire group rushed over the water, Ramosa leading the charge, running on the water as the others followed after.

* * *

"{So... how are we going to do this again?}" Emerald asked Sunne once they reached the infirmary.

 _I was hoping you'd have an idea,_ the boy replied in uncertainty. _Do you know what moves you can use?_

Emerald shrugged. "{Not really. But Moone says we shouldn't use our Legendary moves unless we want to level the place.}"

 _There must be some other kind of move you can use, then,_ Sunne concurred. _I doubt Outrage would be of much use here. There aren't that many Dragon-Type moves that can heal or improve the condition of anyone other than the user. I doubt any Flying-Type moves will help in this. I think that there are healing moves called Refresh and Heal Pulse._

"{I don't think I can use either of those moves,}" Emerald winced. "{We haven't even started trying and this is already getting frustrating!}" Her tail coiled and spun beneath her as she crossed her arms with a closed-eyed scowl. Her power swirled around her body in a tornado-like swirl.

 _Emerald, what are you doing?!_ Sunne cried as he noticed the growing swirl of wind. _Why are you using Twister?!_

The girl opened her slitted, yellow eyes, realizing the miniature tornado. The bodies of the other Dragon-Type hybrids were glowing, as if absorbing the cyclone's energy. "{I don't know what I'm doing!}" she panicked. "{How do I make it stop?!}"

Sunne said the first thing in his head: _Stop spinning your tail!_

Emerald did so immediately, causing all the gathered power to release in a gust that dispersed throughout the area. The glow faded from the Dragon-Type hybrids, and they soon opened their eyes.

"{What kind of breeze was that?}" Black asked as he rose from his bed. His skin was covered in more black scales, and the black "wings" on his back stuck out from his jumper. As he stood up, they realized his feet had become the hind feet of a black dragon.

White soon woke up beside him, removing her oxygen mask. The gray bands of scales on her arms were surrounded by pure white feathers that formed arm-wings; only her hands were free of feathers. Her skin was so pale it looked almost white, making her deep cyan eyes stand out more. Her legs were white dragon hind legs like Black, but were covered in snowy, down-like feathers and tipped with gray claws, also with the scaly bands on the shins. The gray band of scales on her neck remained the same as before, still with its thin rings of feathering protruding from where the scales met the skin. As she stood up, her wavy, angel-white hair dropped to her knees, tipped with a slight hint of fiery orange.

"{What... happened to us?}" White asked.

"{I busted us out of the lab,}" Black recalled. "{But not long after Ruby and I saw Sunne and Moone, I felt something on the back of my neck. The rest is a blank.}" His eyes widened upon seeing Sunne and Emerald.

"{And I had to wake you guys up,}" Emerald added.

 _Moone's up in the Conservation Area,_ Sunne told them.

"{Moone's the one with the weird wings, right?}" a new voice asked. The four looked to see Diamond and Pearl rising from their own beds. Diamond was the one who spoke, his red eyes holding a steely gaze. He stood up slowly, using the bed to help him balance. He had metal fused in several places on his body, that all looked like the armor of his assigned Legend. Two strips on either side of his head; a chest-plate with a blue jewel in the center; spikes replacing his shoulder-blades; shuriken knives for fingers; and blade-like strips that fanned out from the middle of his back. His legs were dark blue, scaly rods veined with pale blue; his feet were thick iron strips fastened by tight metal bands around the ends of his legs.

 _Yeah, that would be her,_ Sunne nodded.

"{So then you are Sunne and Emerald,}" Pearl realized. Pale pink scales were growing from the purple marks on her skin. The plates on her wrists were completely covered in those scales, forming gauntlets on her wrists. The fin-like "wings" on her own back were fully developed, and her legs had become thin dragon legs, covered in scales and tipped with white claws. She stood up in a similar manner to Diamond, though it was noticeably easier for her than her Steel-Type counterpart.

As expected, Ruby and Sapphire were still out.

"{Alright then.}" Emerald clapped her hands. "{If everyone's able to walk, Sunne and I are bringing you up to meet up with Moone and the friends she's made. Follow us.}"

The Dragon-Types nodded in unison, before they followed their fellow hybrids out of the infirmary.


	13. Chapter 12

Moone waited patiently for her solar counterpart and Dragon-Type friend - and hopefully at least one of the others - to come up. She sat down by where Chimera was asleep, watching the elevator. To pass the time, Moone stroked the back of her pokemon's neck, right below the helmet.

 _I bet you really want to get that thing off of you._ She smiled. _So do I. I want to see what's under that mask; to see your real face. I hope that you'll soon be able to ditch that helmet - that looks like it weighs a ton - and have at least a little more freedom of movement._

Moone looked up when she heard the elevator come up. She saw a group coming up through the hatch. With Emerald hovering above, there on the platform stood Diamond, Pearl, Black, White, and Sunne. Moone instantly got up and approached the group as they got off the elevator, using her psychic power to help her balance on her sickle-feet.

"{That's what Moone looks like now?}" Diamond asked.

"{Yup, that's her.}" Black nodded. "{Though those markings are new to me.}"

 _It's great to see you all awake,_ Moone grinned. _Looks like Emerald and Sunne's plan actually worked._

Gladion and Lillie noticed the group and walked over, Silvally close behind. "If the files are correct, then you must be the rest of the Dragon-Types," the boy mused. "Diamond, Pearl, Black, and White."

"{Good to see you finally out of bed,}" Silvally smiled at them. "{Now there are only two that still have yet to wake, if I remember right.}"

"{You're right,}" Emerald confirmed. "{Ruby and Sapphire might be a challenge to wake up, though. And given who Sapphire was crossed with, she might not even be able to walk.}"

 _Em has a point,_ Moone agreed. _Since Sapphire's crossed with a Legend that doesn't have feet, she might well be stuck with a fishtail or something._

"That's why we planned to bring Sapphire out to the dock once she wakes up," Lillie countered. "The dock is where the ferry comes to Aether Paradise, so it's a good way for her to enter and exit."

* * *

The Ultra Beasts had all reached Aether Paradise, standing out of sight from the employees. Halo set her little friend on the white-tiled "ground" while Circuit got off of Selah's arm to pull Spike-Ball off his tail.

"{I think... this is... the place,}" Ramosa panted, exhausted from the run.

"{It must be,}" Buzzwing frowned. "{As far as I'm concerned, this is the only land-like place out here.}"

"{Do you think we'll find the source of that burst?}" Halo asked.

"{It must be here somewhere,}" Origami considered. "{Whatever this place is, it isn't very big. That must mean the source of the power has to be somewhere nearby.}"

"{Well we have to start moving, and fast.}" Ramosa straightened as she got her breath back. "{This place is crawling with humans and with Selah just standing here, we're bound to be-}"

"ULTRA BEASTS!" one of the employees screamed as they saw the group.

"{Aw, prisms.}"

* * *

Chimera nearly lept ten feet in the air as it awoke from the shriek. It looked around frantically for the source of the shriek. Once Moone caught Chimera's eye, it immediately rushed to her side.

"{What was that?!}" the Type:Null asked frantically while jerking its head about. "{Is the building on fire? Is there an intruder? Is there a pokemon attacking?}"

 _I think it's the second one,_ Moone assumed. _I think someone said "ultra beasts" or something like that._

"We probably had better see just how many Ultra Beasts are there," Gladion suggested. "And get them under control should they start panicking."

The hybrids nodded before they followed the blonde siblings outside.

When the whole group found the source of the commotion - which wasn't hard when they saw a huge pokemon's head - there were employees surrounding a group of different pokemon. The largest of them was in a panic, wildly swinging two blaster-like arms that looked about ready to fire. A small white-and-gold shape was hovering near its head, telling it to calm down while white blur dashed around the group, seemingly aiming for the arms before they hit their surroundings. A creature that appeared to be composed of crystals and wires held a small metallic hedgehog in its arms, with the smaller pokemon persistently biting at the metal tips. A glassy pale blue jellyfish held a blue-capped white shape in its tentacles, trying to help a red humanoid insect in calming down the employees, keeping its silver, needle-like nose pointed down so as not to poke anyone.

"It's a Nihilego, a Buzzwole, that blur must be a Pheromosa, a Xurkitree, a Kartana, and a Celesteela," Gladion labeled the creatures.

Lillie nodded. "And from the looks of it, Nihilego is holding a different-colored Ralts, and Xurkitree is holding a hungry Togedemaru."

"{Please,}" the pale blue creature begged. "{We don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to know what caused the power surge we felt. It had to have been caused by someone like us. _Please_ stop before Selah destroys everything. She was just scared by whoever screamed.}"

Moone heard everything that the little Ultra Beast said. Eyes set with determination, she hovered up to the group, using her scythe-wings to gently push the employees aside. All of them, even the rocket-like Ultra Beast, grew still, allowing the white blur to be clearly seen. _If you are looking for whoever used Lunala's Moongeist Beam, then you are looking for me,_ she stated. _My name is Moone, and I was crossed with a Legendary Pokemon who must've come from your world. Those behind me share my fate, as they were crossed with other Legends. Please, tell me your names, and don't cause any harm._

"{We wouldn't dream of it,}" the Pheromosa stepped up. "{Anyways, my name is Ramosa, and I originally came with Halo and Selah before we found little red-white-and-blue. A while ago, we were joined by the boys: Buzzwing, Circuit, Origami, and their little tag-along, Spike-Ball. Fair warning: Selah scares easily, and her arms are rather unwieldy when she panics.}"

 _That explains why you were running at her arms,_ Moone concurred. _You were trying to make sure Selah didn't wreck the place._

"{Exactly,}" Ramosa nodded. "{Origami is Selah's best friend, though trying to calm her down with all the ruckus was proving difficult. Halo and Buzzwing were also having trouble with the humans until you and your friends showed up.}"

 _I see._ _Thank you for explaining, Ramosa._ Moone then turned back to Gladion and Lillie. _These Ultra Beasts felt the power I let off when I used Moongeist Beam, so they came to investigate. Selah, the big one, freaked when somebody screamed; that's why she was waving her arms. Halo and Buzzwing were also trying to calm down the employees and keep them a safe distance from the arms._

"So they were just curious," Lillie concluded. "And when they got here, they were scared and out of their element; I can relate to that."

"No need for desperate measures," Gladion told the employees. "The Ultra Beasts have been proven to be peaceful. Move along." The white-clad people bowed politely and returned to their original duties.

 _Thank goodness things didn't get any worse,_ Sunne sighed in relief as he joined his counterpart, Chimera following after.

"{Indeed,}" Origami agreed as he hovered down into the boy's palm. "{You two in particular have especially familiar power to us. Pray tell, were you crossed with pokemon that are from our world?}"

"{If Solgaleo and Lunala are originally Ultra Beasts, then yes,}" Chimera answered.

"{OUCH!}" Black suddenly yelled in pain. He lifted his arm, seeing that Spike-Ball had not only escaped Circuit, but also had gone to the Electric-Type hybrid's hand. Even while up in the air, the Togedemaru proceeded to suck electricity from Black's fingers, clinging to them with its teeth.

"{Welcome to my world,}" Circuit shrugged as it walked to the hybrid.

Black deadpanned at the Xurkitree. "{Shouldn't _we_ be saying that?}"

The other hybrids and Ultra Beasts couldn't help but laugh at the unintentional joke.


	14. Chapter 13

Halo was beyond relieved that she and her fellow Ultra Beasts had found who they were looking for. In all honesty, Halo was hoping that she, Selah, Ramosa, and Ralts could join the Ghost-Type hybrid and her partner. Chimera was very welcoming, albeit somewhat skittish about Selah's size. Halo couldn't blame the Type:Null; she was rather jumpy herself when she first met the clumsy, yet sweet Celesteela.

Origami was having similar thoughts with Sunne. Similar to the Nihilego, he hoped he and the male Ultra Beasts would join _his_ team.

It must've been some sort of instinct that they felt. It made sense, didn't it? They were all in a strange world where they knew next to nothing about the people or pokemon living there, and vice versa. They all went to a single surge of power that seemingly originated from their homeworld like a homing beacon. They found two humans who coincidentally had their DNA crossed with that of two super-beings from their world, which are called Legendary Pokemon in this world. And after already meeting said humans, they suddenly want to have Sunne and Moone be their trainers.

Anyway, once the Ultra Beasts were properly introduced to the Aether Foundation, everyone seemed fairly accepting of the group. They had also grown to admire their fairly human-like personalities. And whenever Spike-Ball decided to bite down on an electric source - specifically Black and Circuit - they couldn't help but let out an occasional laugh.

Even those that couldn't understand pokemon language could tell just how sassy Ramosa was towards the other Ultra Beasts. Lillie, despite witnessing a Nihilego's fearsome fused form, had begun to adore Halo and her literally angelic behavior. Halo even gave the little Ralts - which she'd grown so fond of - the nickname Mirage. Selah was a lovable, gentle giant that was quite eager to please, given how she helped maintenance workers on the higher parts of Aether Paradise, including the outside of the Conservation Area dome. Origami would make sure that the workers riding Selah didn't fall, and that Selah herself moved to where they needed to go. Despite the guarantee of being a Togedemaru feeding station, Circuit was fairly cheerful, normally steering clear of the water. Buzzwing seemed to always want to show off, normally doing so for the little pokemon in the Conservation Area, especially for any Fighting-Types there.

Moone was sitting up in one of the trees, Mirage asleep in her lap and Halo at her side. Chimera was laying down at the base of the tree, and it looked almost ready to evolve. The Lunala hybrid could hear that Gladion was planning on sending for N, Concordia, Anthea, and their pokemon. They had gone off to Colress' lab on one of the islands. Moone was pretty sure that the people and pokemon would be surprised at seeing not only the Dragon-Type hybrids all awake, but the group of other pokemon that have joined as well. And if Emerald's new plan worked, Ruby and Sapphire would soon be out and about as well.

* * *

The next morning, N and the ladies stepped off the ferry to Aether Paradise. Concordia and Anthea seemed much more relaxed than last time they were here. When they got word that Black and White were awake, along with a Ralts suddenly in the VLFS, they came on a ferry as quick as they could.

"{I have a sneaking suspicion that the Ralts that is here is one of our own,}" Gardevoir admitted. "{Ralts aren't familiar to this region, as far as I know.}"

"There is only one way to find out, Gardevoir," N replied softly as they stepped onto the elevator. They went up to the top level to see several other pokemon there, along with some more hybrids among them. Moone was at the top of a tree, holding something white, blue, and red in her lap; a glassy, pale blue creature hovered beside her. As Moone noticed the group coming off the platform, she waved her scythe-wings at two of the hybrids before hovering down to them, holding the little creature that was in her lap as the larger one followed. One of the hybrids she called over was blotted with black scales, his black hair tip electric blue; the other was pure white with flowing hair, slitted cyan eyes almost glowing.

 _It's great to see you all again,_ Moone grinned as she landed in front of them. _These two are the hybrids you wanted to see: Black and White. The new pokemon around here are Ultra Beasts that came after I used Moongeist Beam._

"{My name is Halo,}" the pale blue creature said shyly. "{I came here with my friends: Ramosa, Buzzwing, Circuit, Origami, Selah, and our little friends, Mirage and Spike-Ball.}" She pointed at each pokemon with a tentacle as she said their respective names.

N smiled at the Nihilego and brushed a hand over the top of her head. "Halo sounds like a perfect name for a little one like you."

"{It's a pleasure to meet you,}" Black spoke up as he shook N's hand. "{White and I must've taken a while to wake up, but thanks to Emerald-}"

"{YEOWCH!}" Circuit shouted as he hopped around on one foot. He held his other foot, to which Spike-Ball was clamped on tightly. "{Can someone help me with this little pest?!}"

"{I'll help,}" Pearl volunteered. She gently grabbed the Togedemaru and started pulling as Circuit used his tail for support. The Togedemaru remained on Circuit's foot, and the Xurkitree whimpered in pain with each pull. After a few yanks, the little pokemon used Thundershock on the Palkia hybrid, causing her to let go.

"{Maybe you should let me help,}" Buzzwing suggested.

"{Oh no you don't!}" Circuit cried. "{You'd sooner pull off my entire leg than this ankle-biter! Little help, Diamond!}"

The navy blue-haired boy sighed in exasperation. "{Alright, I'll help.}"

Concordia couldn't help but chuckle at the scene as Diamond walked up and tried pulling off Spike-Ball. "That poor pokemon. Does that usually happen?"

"{Unfortunately,}" Black grumbled, rubbing his hand. "{According to Buzzwing and Origami, Spike-Ball has been doing that since they found him.}"

"{He even got Black yesterday,}" White giggled. "{That Togedemaru is a bottomless pit. He seems to enjoy taking electricity from Black and Circuit.}"

"{You got him!}" Pearl yelled in triumph as Diamond held Spike-Ball in his shuriken-blade fingers. "{Good thing your fingers aren't so easily zapped.}"

"{Good. Now find someplace where he won't be such a thorn in our side,}" Ramosa ordered as she walked up to N and company. "{Never seen any of you before,}" she mused, eyeing Gardevoir and Gothitelle. "{Mind explaining why you came here?}"

"We came here to see Black and White," Anthea explained. "We came here once before to see them, but they weren't awake yet. We accidentally frightened Moone into attacking when we first arrived."

"{So then _you_ are the reason her Moongeist Beam brought us here,}" Ramosa concluded.

"{Hey, let's go outside so you guys can meet Selah in person,}" Emerald suggested as she and Sunne came up to the group.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy meeting her, Emerald," N smiled.

* * *

A dark-haired girl was flying through the sky, astride a blue-and-red pokemon. The girl's reddish-brown eyes scanned the ocean around them, looking for something, or some _one_.

The pokemon she was riding gave a low growl of impatience.

"Don't give me that, Salamence," the girl scolded. "Like I said before: I'll search the whole world for the rest of my life if I have to, but I won't rest until I find out where she is."

An image of a young girl with bright teal eyes and an ash-brown braid flashed in front of her eyes. A playful grin was playing on her lips. _"We'll always be the best of friends, Zinnia. Don't forget that or I'll come after you and_ make _you remember!"_

"Aster," she murmured, a tear in her eye, "where in the world have you gone?"

Salamence growled again, interrupting the rider's sentimental moment.

"Now what?" Zinnia asked in irritation, looking ahead. A white structure was starting to come into view. "Great! A place to land!" She stopped herself when she saw the flock of Wingull headed straight for her. With a flurry of feathers, squawks, and a few Peck attacks on both pokemon and trainer, the pair was suddenly face-to-face with even more trouble. The Pelipper at the center of the flock gave an exceptionally strong Wing Attack to the Dragon-Type, thus hurting its wing and throwing them into a downward spiral. A group of shapes - unclear, from the spinning - started getting closer and closer. The worst part was Zinnia couldn't do a thing to stop it. She could only hold onto her ace pokemon as she spun towards a forest-green shape with a single cry:

"INCOMING!"


	15. Chapter 14

"{YIKES!}" Emerald cried as the blue-and-red blur came crashing towards her. Before her or anyone else could blink, the blur crashed into her with the force of an explosion, sending them both to the ground.

Once all the dust and potential smoke cleared, Moone found herself leaning against Selah's side, with everyone else scattered about the area. Emerald was dazed from the impact, but seemed otherwise fine and able to slip out from under the source of the crash. What had crashed into Emerald was a large sky-blue pokemon with red markings and wings. The pokemon had its head turned towards an unconscious girl that was riding its back.

"{Are you alright, Moone?}" Selah asked.

 _I'm fine, Selah,_ Moone nodded as she stood and looked over at the new arrivals.

"{Zinnia, are you awake?}" the pokemon asked. "{Zinnia, wake up!}"

"{She must've knocked herself out in the crash, big guy,}" Emerald told the creature as she got back to slithering on her tail. "{But that wing of yours looks like it took a pretty rough hit. What happened before you crashed, anyway?}"

"{We ran into a flock of Wingull that had a strong Pelipper in the center,}" the Salamence explained. "{The Wingull only gave us a few Peck rounds, but the Pelipper used Wing attack on me. I couldn't flap it after the hit, it was so painful, so we accidentally crashed into you.}"

Emerald frowned and slithered over to the protruding, slightly swollen wing. "{That Pelipper had to have been strong to sprain your wing like this.}"

"What happened out here?" Gladion demanded as he and Silvally ran out, Lillie close behind. His eyes widened at seeing everyone slowly getting up after the crash, along with the Salamence and unconscious rider.

"Oh dear," Lillie gasped as she ran up to the scene. "Poor Salamence. I'll help you with that." She removed her backpack and pulled out a Potion bottle, carefully spraying it over the bad wing. "That should help your wing. Now we have to help your rider."

"I believe Salamence said that it took a Wing Attack from a strong Pelipper," N explained. "And that his rider's name is Zinnia."

 _Alright, let's get these two inside,_ Moone ordered as she and Sunne went to both sides of the pokemon. Emerald placed a careful hand on Salamence's neck, leading him into the building.

Once in the Conservation Area, the others went back to their usual spots. Emerald let Salamence rest in a different section of the area, bringing Zinnia down to rest against his side; the one with his good wing. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen the girl somewhere, before she became a hybrid with all the others.

"{You bear the scent of Rayquaza,}" Salamence told Emerald as he curled his tail around his trainer. "{And you also carry the faint smell of Meteor Falls: our home in the Hoenn region. Tell me. Are you, by any chance, a Draconid?}"

"{I don't know,}" Emerald replied honestly. "{I can't remember anything before I became a test subject. But I think that the Draconids are people who worship Rayquaza. You probably smell him on me because I was crossed with him.}"

Salamence hummed. "{That would make sense. You also have the face of Zinnia's best friend, Aster; I remember her from when I was a little Bagon. She vanished a bit less than ten years ago, and Zinnia never got over it. Ever since saving our region from a meteor with Rayquaza's help, she's been looking all over the world for her friend.}"

"{She must be some friend to do something like that,}" Emerald concurred. "{I hope she finds her friend someday.}"

* * *

"I swear I remember that girl from somewhere," Gladion growled as he paced around the section where the others were. "I may have seen her while I was contacting the regional Champions whose regions had missing children from nine years ago. But which one?"

N and Lillie looked at the pacing blonde in worry. "It's possible that Salamence and his rider came from the Hoenn or Sinnoh region," N spoke up. "Those are the only places where Salamence are common, as far as I know."

Gladion realized something. "Right! That girl's photo showed up while I was contacting the Hoenn region Champion, Steven, about Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. He said that she left Hoenn a while ago to search for a friend of hers that disappeared nine years ago, and hasn't been seen since."

 _And she ended up here while still on her search,_ Moone finished as she stroked Halo's smooth head while holding Mirage. _And with the fact that this friend vanished the same time we came here, there's a possibility that Emerald is who she's been looking for._

"{That could mean we found out where one of your friends came from,}" Halo trilled excitedly.

"That would have to be an awfully lucky chance to take," Lillie countered.

Sunne jumped from the trees to the group. _Well, we're about to find out. She's waking up. Let's go over and see what happens._

* * *

Zinnia stirred and slowly opened her eyes, her mind hazy. She felt herself leaning against Salamence's warm side, and saw a blurry figure of a human in front of her. The person had a long, broad braid of deep green hair and slit yellow eyes. There was a strange familiarity to the person's pale-skinned face, despite that. Her vision cleared to reveal that who was in front of her was a girl, who seemed completely normal.

That was before she realized how _not_ -human the girl looked. Her skin appeared almost scaly, and was very lightly tinged green. Her fingernails were sets of long, sharp white claws that dug into the ground. Instead of legs, the girl had a long green tail patterned with golden rings that went up either side of her tail and on her arms. She looked like some sort of half-human daughter of the Sky High Pokemon.

And yet, there was still something so familiar about her. When she imagined those yellow slit eyes to be teal human eyes, and that deep green hair to be ash-brown, and replaced the dragon-like features with normal _human_ features...

"Aster?" Zinnia asked, still slightly dazed.

Emerald's eyes widened as she heard the girl say that name. A memory flashed past her eyes, of a young girl that looked like herself - no Rayquaza features - playing with a younger Zinnia and a group of Bagon and Deino, in a cave riddled with rivers and streams. Her past self had bright blue-green eyes and pale brown hair that was in a long braid. She was dressed in tribal clothing, and she looked so happy.

But then another memory surfaced. She and Zinnia were playing out in the forest just outside the cave. A group of masked white people suddenly burst out in front of them. In mere seconds, Zinnia was knocked unconscious, and she was tied up and gagged. She cried out in her muffled voice to her friend as something sharp drove into the side of her neck. Drowsiness filtered into her head, and the last thing she saw was a masked Aether Foundation scientist. Then, her vision was swallowed up in black.

Emerald's eyes blinked back into focus, still looking down at Zinnia. She snapped out of it and slithered to sit beside the dark-haired girl. Using her claw to write with, Emerald scratched letters into the ground until they made out a question: **Zinnia?**

The other girl's eyes brimmed with tears as she read the word. She looked at the smiling hybrid girl, knowing that she was looking at her old friend. She watched as the hybrid lifted her forearm, showing three neat rows of marks burned into her pale skin. Zinnia's eyes only widened more upon realizing what those markings meant.

All at once, Zinnia threw herself into Emerald's chest, crying into the hybrid's white dress. Emerald wrapped her careful arms around her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Aster!" the Draconid sobbed. "If only I didn't bring us out of the falls! You wouldn't have become like this!"

Everyone was secretly watching the heartfelt scene between Zinnia and her best-friend-turned-Rayquaza-hybrid. They were all saddened by how the Draconid broke down in tears in the arms of the green-haired former test subject. None had the heart to walk out and reveal themselves. All they could do was watch as Emerald hugged her old friend.

Emerald couldn't speak human, but she sat there, stroking Zinnia's short hair while resting her chin on her head. Her tail was coiled under the other's body, as if Zinnia was sitting in Emerald's lap. "{It wasn't your fault, Zinnia,}" Emerald murmured into her ear. "{How would you have known those scientists were out there waiting to take one of us? At least you didn't have to put up with what I and the others did. What matters is that we're all free, and might soon be able to go home. Please don't beat yourself up over me, Zinnia. It never was your fault.}"


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, two pairs of golden eyes opened down in the infirmary.

One pair of eyes was outlined with markings of red fish scales that trailed down to under her chin. A set of three gill slits was on both of her cheeks. Similar marks formed a circle on the back of each hand and up each of her fingers, stopping at her white, squared-off fingernails. Her tanned skin was tinged with ocean blue; that along with her deep blue hair made her look like she belonged in the sea.

The other pair of eyes was outlined with black markings that also formed a circle around his neck. His spine was edged with small, silver spikes that - unbeknownst to him - each had a black hexagon marking around them. The same black markings formed circles of the backs of his own hands that were positioned in the same way as the girl's: extending up the fingers to his white claws. His brown skin was tinged red like his dark red hair, proving his connection to the earth.

The two hybrids sat up in their respective beds, the girl removing the annoying oxygen mask from her face. They looked at each other curiously, not knowing what to say.

"{Ruby?}" the girl finally asked.

"{Sapphire?}" the boy asked in turn. "{How long have we been out? The last thing I remember is that creepy scientist guy using his remote.}"

"{I don't know how long we've been out, but it was definitely too long,}" Sapphire stated. "{I was probably still out when that scientist thing happened. But it seems that we're the only ones in here. We should probably find the others.}"

Ruby nodded. "{Good idea. I'm sure Moone, Sunne, Black, and the others must still be around here.}"

Sapphire took the sheet off of her body to find that her legs were gone. They were replaced by a short, strong tail that was obviously more suited to powering through the ocean waters than walking on the land. The tail was covered completely in marine blue fish scales. It ended with four forked, ribbon-like fins; two on each side. "{Looks like we already have our first mobility issue,}" Sapphire growled.

"{Harsh,}" Ruby cringed as he got out of bed. At least he still had legs. They were muscular and covered with red skin and black markings that formed a circle around his knees and went down to his three toes, each tipped with a white claw. "{At least I can still walk. How 'bout we get you to the water? I think I recall a dock on the next floor up.}"

"{Might as well,}" the Kyogre hybrid sighed. "{At least in the water I'll be able to move around easily.}" Hopping out of bed and onto the floor, Sapphire hopped after Ruby as he walked out of the infirmary and onto the elevator. With the press of a button, the elevator went up a single floor to where a water-filled alcove carved into the floor gave just enough room for a ferry to enter and exit Aether Paradise.

Ruby gestured to the bluenette. "{Hope you like the water. You don't have -}" He was cut off by a huge shape surfacing in the dock, sending water flying. A red and a blue submarine surfaced side-by-side in the dock: one looking like a Camerupt; the other, a Sharpedo. A thickset, black-haired man climbed out of the red submarine, while a tan-skinned, dark-haired woman emerged from the blue one. The two humans stared down at the hybrids in shock and intrigue as they leapt onto the white-tiled floor.

"You two must be the hybrids that Steven called us here for," the woman mused. "My name is Shelly, and this here is Tabitha. We came here from the Hoenn as quick as we could after hearing about the children crossed with Groudon and Kyogre. "

"Of course, we must also meet the person who consulted our regional Champion about the matter," Tabitha added. "The mermaid can wait outside as we -!" He was cut off when Sapphire used Hydropump on him, offended by his "mermaid" comment.

"Calling her that probably wasn't a smart idea," Shelly remarked as she looked down at the mark on Sapphire's arm. "You can go through the dock to wait out there if you like, Sapphire. Excuse Tabitha's little, um... verbal blunder. He doesn't quite know how to talk about or to a hybrid yet."

Sapphire nodded in understanding before jumping into the water and swimming between the submarines, watching as Ruby led the two up the elevator to a higher floor.

* * *

The sound of the rising elevator interrupted the reunion between Zinnia and her friend. The group looked to see Ruby and two other people coming up. The man of the trio was all wet for some reason, looking somewhat indignant. Zinnia and Emerald looked up at the group, Zinnia's eyes widening when she saw the humans.

"Shelly, Tabitha, what are you two doing here?" she asked them both as she stood up.

"We came to see the hybrid children," Shelly replied. "We had to show the one called Sapphire to the dock."

 _Is that why the dude's hair is all wet?_ Moone asked, sizing up the opposing man.

Shelly leaned down close to the Ghost-Type hybrid and whispered, "Instead of legs, Sapphire has Kyogre's tail. Tabitha made the mistake of calling her a mermaid because of that."

 _Ah. That makes sense,_ Moone nodded. _And I'm guessing she used a Water-Type move? Not her Legendary move, I hope._

"Just a Hydropump attack," the Aqua Admin assured. "I don't think she was offended enough to use Origin Pulse. She's in the dock a couple of floors down."

 _Good thing,_ Sunne smiled. _Everyone's awake, so now we can all start sending everyone to their regions._

"{And Salamence's wing is already healed up,}" Emerald added. "{That means he'll be able to fly soon.}"

"You must be the girl crossed with Rayquaza," Tabitha assumed, looking at her tail and claws. "Figures Zinnia would be closest to the one crossed with the her people's god pokemon."

"It's more than that, Tabitha," Zinnia snapped. "This is Aster: my best friend who had disappeared years ago."

"I'm guessing you two were looking for me," Gladion assumed as he and Silvally stepped forward. "My name is Gladion. I've been running Aether Paradise and keeping an eye on these guys while my mother's been out of commission. My sister Lillie will probably bring her to the Kanto region to find a way to help her."

"We can't give you any details," Lillie admitted, "but the incident involved Mother fusing herself with a powerful Poison-Type pokemon."

Tabitha shuddered. "That must've had a brutal aftereffect on your mother if she's been out for a while now."

Pearl whispered something to Moone, which was translated to the humans. _We'll be going down to the dock to see Sapphire. Like Sunne said, it's only a matter of time before everyone starts heading to their assigned Legend's home regions. Ultra Beasts, Chimera, stay here._ She signaled the other hybrids, along with N and his own group to follow them down the elevator.

Sapphire looked up from the dock when she saw the other hybrids coming down the elevator. There was also a group of three humans and two pokemon with them. The one she recalled to be Moone was leading the group alongside Ruby.

"{Great to see everybody here,}" Sapphire smiled as she leaned against the edge of the water-filled alcove. "{But who are the humans?}"

"My name is N," the man introduced as he knelt down to Sapphire's level. "I came here with Concordia and Anthea, and their pokemon friends Gardevoir and Gothitelle."

"{Nice to meet you, N,}" Sapphire said as she shook his hand.

 _It's wonderful to see that everyone's awake,_ Moone grinned. _And the best part is we're all free now._

"{But now it's time for all of us to part ways,}" Black countered. "{We can't stay here for the rest of our lives. We need to go to where we originally came from: the regions of our assigned Legends.}"

 _Don't be so negative all the time, Black,_ Sunne teased, slapping the Electric-Type hybrid on the back. _We can visit each other anytime. Moone and I will be just an Ultra Wormhole away._

"{Or a Spatial portal,}" Pearl added.

"{Or a short flight,}" White spoke up. "{But I'm sure you'll be able to visit any of us the most, Sapphire. If there's one thing that connects all of our home regions, it's the oceans: the home territory for you and Kyogre, your assigned Legend.}"

"{Maybe at one point, we'll all realize who we once were before we became what we are now,}" Emerald considered. "{But we'll all still be friends after all that we've been through together.}"

* * *

"{Looks like it's time for us to start heading out,}" Ruby observed as Shelly returned into her submarine. "{Sapphire and Emerald will be fine, but I have to travel by water.}" he shivered and cringed, knowing that - as he was crossed with Groudon - he wouldn't be able to swim. Thankfully, Tabitha was going to give him a ride to Hoenn.

"{You'll be fine, Ruby,}" Sapphire smirked. "{A little water never hurt anyone.}"

"{We're really going to miss you,}" Emerald stated as Zinnia mounted her fully-healed Salamence.

 _It's been a great time knowing you guys,_ Moone smiled, stroking Chimera's neck. _We wish you good luck in the Hoenn region._

Ruby grinned. "{Thanks. We'll see you when we see you.}" With that, he climbed into the Team Magma submarine, soon followed by Tabitha. The two submarines departed from Aether Paradise, with Sapphire following them underwater. Emerald and Zinnia - riding her pokemon - followed after them.

"We'll be staying here in Alola for a while," N told Black and White. "But there's someone in Unova who'd love to meet you. Her name is Iris, and she's from the Village of Dragons. The people there respect Zekrom and Reshiram, so you'll be treated well there."

"The Unova region isn't very far away," Concordia added. "It should be only a few leagues to the west."

"{It's good to know we have friends we can count on here,}" Black smiled.

"{And like I said, we're always a short flight away,}" White grinned.

 _We'll see you in Unova,_ Sunne bid them farewell.

The two hybrids nodded in agreement as they were about to fly out. But a new boat entered Aether Paradise. It didn't look like a usual ferry, what with the strange logo on the sides. Lillie, Gladion, and Silvally came down the elevator once it arrived, with Lillie pushing a wheelchair that had a sickly blonde woman in it, attached to an IV on the wheelchair.

"Who... is this?" the woman rasped as she looked at the hybrids. A chill ran down Moone's spine, as she vaguely remembered that voice.

"Those are... the hybrids you experimented on, Mother," Lillie whispered. "Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire have gone already, though."

Lusamine nodded slowly, looking up at the hybrids. "Forgive me for what I put you through, children. I didn't realize how beautiful you were before I put you through this; all I thought about was how beautiful you'd be when you became what you are now. I never should've taken you away from your homes. Even if you do find it in your hearts to forgive me, I may never forgive myself."

 _All we wish is that you get well enough to see all of us,_ Moone stated as Lillie and Lusamine went up onto the boat on a ramp.

The woman gave Moone a small, genuine, motherly smile in thanks as she was wheeled away.

"Goodbye for now, everyone," Lillie bid them farewell as the boat left. Black and White flew off as soon as the boat left for the Kanto region, just like Zekrom and Reshiram.

"{Come on, Diamond,}" Pearl gestured to the Steel-Type hybrid as she created a portal. "{Sunne, Moone, we hope to see you again someday.}"

"{Goodbye,}" Diamond waved as they left through the portal.

"One other thing," Gladion spoke up before pulling out a bunch of Beast Balls and Pokeballs. "These are for the two of you. Halo, Selah, Ramosa, and Mirage for Moone, along with Chimera's Pokeball. And Circuit, Spike-Ball, Origami, and Buzzwing for Sunne, along with a Beldum that Steven sent from the Hoenn region as thanks for helping Zinnia. Oh, and Moone, here are the memory disks so Chimera can change its type when it evolves."

 _A Beldum?_ Sunne echoed as he took the last of the balls given to him. He opened the Pokeball to bring out the Iron Ball Pokemon.

 _Well, what do you know?_ Moone mused. _We didn't even leave Aether Paradise yet and already we both have almost a full team._

The remaining hybrids and visitors went on the next ferry that pulled into Aether Paradise. Sunne and Moone were planning on going to Melemele Island to start their Island Challenge. N and his group were planning on traveling around Alola to meet all the pokemon inhabiting the region.

Right when the ferry began to depart, a sudden glow began to envelop Chimera's body. The iron mask vaporized as it grew larger and stronger. The glow ceased within minutes, revealing a tall - and undoubtedly female - Silvally.

"{Free at last!}" Chimera exclaimed in triumph.

 _Congratulations, Chimera,_ Sunne applauded. _You've finally evolved!_

Moone laughed happily, hugging Chimera's neck. _A new look, for a new life, in a new home,_ she added as they waved Gladion and his Silvally goodbye.


	17. Epilogue

"Those two are running late," Courtney mused as she and Maxie waited at the dock alongside Matt and Archie. "I hope nothing's happened."

"I'm sure they merely got held up, Courtney," Maxie waved off. "It's likely to be nothing serious."

Not a moment too soon, the familiar submarines surfaced side-by-side, with a blue-haired girl along with them. The submarine hatches opened, letting out Tabitha, Shelly, and a dizzy-looking boy.

"Easy there, Ruby," Tabitha cautioned as he led the strange-looking teen down to the floor. "I'm sure that a little time on good old terra firma will take care of that seasickness."

"So these two are the hybrid kids the Champion told us about?" Archie inquired.

"Yes, they are," Shelly nodded, leaping down. "The boy is Ruby, who was crossed with Groudon - that would explain the seasickness - and the girl is Sapphire, who was crossed with Kyogre. Their friend, Emerald - crossed with Rayquaza - has already headed to Meteor Falls."

"{I told you that taking a sub wouldn't work for me,}" Ruby griped.

"{I'm guessing that's an aftereffect of being crossed with the Continent Pokemon,}" Sapphire guessed, resting her head on her arms crossed on the tiles.

"Why are they talking like that?" Matt asked, having only heard grunting and clicking noises.

"We were told that these two - having been crossed with pokemon - have lost their ability to speak human," Tabitha explained. "Most of their fellow hybrids are the same way, except for the two Psychic-Types of the group."

"That's understandable," Maxie mused as the two hybrids looked back at the humans. "Ruby and Sapphire, I'm sure you will be able to feel at home here in the Hoenn region. The town in which Professor Birch lives isn't far from here. We'll take you there, so that you can become Pokemon trainers, just like the two young ones that helped our teams collaborate."

In Meteor Falls, Zinnia and Emerald landed at the entrance to the cave. Someone saw them and shouted into the depths of said cave. A group of Draconid people rushed out of there, overjoyed that their missing child was found, alive and well.

"We were so worried about you, Aster," the elder Draconid told the hybrid. "Zinnia was the only one who believed you were still alive. And now, you're like the daughter of Rayquaza. Please come with us. We can welcome you back to us in celebration."

Zinnia took Emerald's hand as the Draconids filed back inside. "Come on, Aster, everyone else is waiting for you. Now's the time to celebrate the return of our lost friend!"

* * *

Iris stood near the statues of Zekrom and Reshiram in the Village of Dragons, her Dragonite and Haxorus on either side of her. She looked up to the clouds, tension clear on her face. Something just didn't seem normal today, like something big was coming. Her pokemon's behavior early that morning didn't downcast that. Being up at the crack of dawn, picking up on two familiar scents - Iris doubted that that was normal for Haxorus and Dragonite.

Dragonite suddenly roared to the clouds, as if a call to another pokemon.

To his trainer's surprise, two roars came as an answer. Two shapes that looked amazingly like Unova's legendary pokemon descended from the clouds. A dark-skinned boy blotched with black scales and a white-skinned girl covered in white feathers.

"Who are you two?" Iris asked, tilting her head while looking at their respective red and blue eyes.

"{My name's Black, and this is White,}" one of the two introduced, showing the marks branded onto their forearms.

"{We came here in search of someone named Iris,}" the other added. "{Our friend N told us about her.}"

"{Then you're in the right place,}" Haxorus stated. "{Iris happens to be our trainer here.}"

"{We could smell you coming,}" Dragonite informed. "{That's why we roared at you, and you responded.}"

"I guess that means you two can't speak human," Iris figured, hearing only pokemon language from the boy and girl. She went up to them both, staring into their eyes. A faint golden glow appeared in her eyes as she saw their memories. "I see now," the girl breathed. "You two were kidnapped and crossed with Zekrom and Reshiram. At least you know Concordia, Anthea, and N. They're good friends of ours. I'm sure you'll love living here in the Village of Dragons. As humble servants of Zekrom and Reshiram, we will welcome you with open arms."

"{Or talons,}" Haxorus corrected. "{If you ever want to have a battle or go on a journey, just ask.}"

* * *

Cynthia and her Garchomp watched the grounds of Spear Pillar, waiting. Ever since getting word that two children crossed with Dialga and Palkia would be coming by portal, she's been doing nothing but waiting. This was the place where they'd most likely come out, after all. Their assigned Legends have been brought here a while back.

The Sinnoh Champion couldn't help but remember when the notorious Team Galactic attempted to control the violent Legendary Pokemon. Key word: attempted. If they succeeded, the entire world would've been long gone by now. Thank Arceus they failed and have long since scattered.

Cynthia was so deep in thought, she didn't realize the portal opening a few yards away, with the cyborg-like boy and dragon-like girl stepping out. It took Garchomp nudging her with his claw to snap her out of it.

"Oh, you two must be the hybrids I heard about," she assumed. "My name is Cynthia, and this is my Garchomp. Sorry if I got lost in thought for a second there." She looked at the marks that showed their names. "Diamond and Pearl; that makes sense, given the pokemon you were crossed with."

Diamond nodded. "{Pearl and I were told that we had originally come from somewhere in this region. Any chance we can find out exactly where?}"

"{We were said to be kidnapped from the Sinnoh region,}" Pearl added, "{and we want to find out who we were nine years ago; before we became hybrids.}"

"{I'm sure there are records of missing children in one of the cities,}" Garchomp told them.

Cynthia looked rather confused. "Oh, right. You two can only speak like pokemon now. Here's a notebook for each of you. You can tell me what you want by writing down what you want to say."

Pearl nodded at the Champion in thanks as she and Diamond each took one of the notebooks with an attached pencil. Diamond couldn't quite hold the pencil, given his shuriken-fingers. Pearl quickly scribbled down words on the first page of her notebook and turned it towards Cynthia.

 **We're hoping to find records of missing children so we can find out who we were before becoming hybrids.**

Pearl looked over at Diamond's crestfallen expression before adding something to it.

 **Diamond might also need a workaround for writing on his notebook.**

The blonde woman deadpanned at the added sentence before laughing. "That's very true, Pearl. I think we'll be able to find a way to help Diamond somewhere. All I need to do is call a helicopter, and we'll be off."

* * *

"Alright, good work! Keep it up! Keep it up!" Hau ordered the Team Skull grunts on the Alolan Sumo ring of Iki town. He munched on a Big Malasada. The Salandit and Trubbish on the wooden platform were fighting the traditional Sumo battle at the commands of their trainers. Hau supervised the practice-match, his Primarina close beside him.

Primarina suddenly smelled two unfamiliar beings coming close. She looked towards the road that led into the small village. "{Is that two people I smell, or two pokemon?}" she asked herself.

"{Beats me,}" Salandit replied, flicking his tongue as he dodged Trubbish's lumbering body.

"Something wrong, girl?" Hau asked his pokemon.

"Yo, yo!" one of the boys yelped as Salandit jumped onto his head. "My Salandit smells something it doesn't know! Whaddya say we check it out, yo?"

"Hold up, you two," Hau warned. "I'll go get the Professor and my Gramps." He ran into the Kahuna's house, soon coming out with Hala and Kukui.

"You think something's trying to Shadow Sneak into Iki town?" Kukui asked.

Hala hummed. "If Salandit doesn't know what it is, what are the odds we would?"

"Primarina can smell it, too," Hau added. "I really hope it isn't - WHAT IN TAPU KOKO?!" He screamed as two strange-looking figures were coming out of the forest. Both had four eyes, and their bodies were like misshapen humanoids.

"Hariyama, come out and use Focus Blast!" Hala shouted and threw his Pokeball, bringing out the Fighting-Type pokemon. Hariyama gathered power into his huge hands, tossing it at one of the figures. The ball went clear through the figure, exploding on the ground behind the two. In response, two gold scythe blades flew to either side of the group, piercing the ground in front of them.

 _We were expecting a decent welcoming committee, not an attack!_ a feminine mental voice scolded. In the light of the sunset, two white-clothed people stepped out of the forest, their third and fourth eyes having been marks on their foreheads and throats. Despite their distorted bodies, both of them seemed to look almost familiar. The blades instantly came out of the ground and flew back to hover behind the girl's back like wings.

 _Anyway, my name is Moone, and this is Sunne,_ the violet-haired girl gestured to herself and to the platinum-blonde boy beside her. Pulling out her Pokeballs and Beast Balls, Moone released all of her current pokemon, with her Celesteela towering above the group. Sunne brought out his own pokemon, in which the largest of his team was an indignant Xurkitree that had a Togedemaru chewing his tail.

 _We were crossed with Solgaleo and Lunala,_ Sunne added. _That might explain why we might look weird to you._

"Actually, that's why you look familiar," Hala countered. "You are two of the hybrid children we heard about on the news. I am Kahuna Hala, and this is my grandson, Hau, and my friend, Professor Kukui. Hau's been training those Team Skull boys over at the Sumo platform. Welcome to Melemele Island, Sunne and Moone."


End file.
